Fifty Shades of Phoebe
by cristauxminuit
Summary: Growing up in the public eye, Phoebe Grey has always had a hard time growing up in the Grey household. With Teddy setting high expectations and succeeding at a young age, she feels she isn't worthy of being a Grey. Without a doubt, Phoebe knows she has a loving family and her best friend, Skyler, is always by her side. But Phoebe still feels something is missing.
1. The First Day

_Authors Note: _

_This is my first FanFiction upload. I have never shared my writing with anyone, let along on a public site so I'm really nervous about putting it out there. I've been writing since I was a little girl but it was mostly one-shots and poetry and I decided to try something different. I hope you guys enjoy this and please don't hesitate to review. I take all feedback into the best consideration. And sorry if there are grammar mistakes (it's always been a weak spot for me). _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy._**  
**

* * *

Do you know what it's like to be the daughter of multi-millionaires? Do you know what it's like to be born into the eyes of the public? Do you what it's like to hide away from who you are because you can never tell who's being real and who's not when it comes to being your friend. You don't know what its like, do you? That's the thing. No one does know.

I stare at the full body mirror in front of me. I have his eyes and I have her hair. The perfect combination. But that's probably the only perfect thing I have. The thought weakens my smile as I turn away from the mirror and head back to my room. "Here goes nothing Phoebe," I mumble while grabbing my bag and head to the kitchen.

This morning breaks protocol as I start my first day back at school. And when I say 'back at school', I mean first day as a senior in high school. I should be excited, right? I should be jumping around, singing the latest song on the top of my lungs while getting dresses or actually caring about what I'm wearing to school (even though most people think I spend hours, when it's thirty seconds). But instead, I fake a smile and pretend my life is oh so easy or oh so perfect, as most people see. I can tell you one thing. Don't believe everything you see. Nor believe everything you hear. I can say from past articles and interviews that I have lied to the press and the people actually bought it. Why should my life be in others business. Why should my life be at others care? It shouldn't be, but it is. And that is the sad truth.

Walking into the kitchen, I see my father eating his normal omelet and my mother making her everyday tea. "Good morning," I smile. Although life may be tough to deal with, I love my parents. They may have not wanted me to be in the public eye along with my brother but I know everything they do is to protect me, even my overbearing father who just doesn't know when to stop.

"Morning sweetheart, did you sleep alright?" Mom poured out her tea along with a cup of my own. I am definitely my mothers' daughter, but with a touch of my fathers' ways.

"Do I ever sleep alright? Especially when there's something unusual planned for the day to come?" I joked with her. She turns around and smirks at me. Oh, that face. The one that we both know and share so well.

"School is not a joking matter Phoebe. It's extremely important and with today's economy, you can't take chances." And that would be my dad. The controlling, knows no bound, overprotective Christian Grey.

"Says the man who got expelled from two schools and dropped out of Harvard," I smile proudly at my dad as I watch him roll his eyes at me. I know in that moment, I have defeated my dad, which doesn't happen that often, or at all for that matter.

"Go to school, Phoebe!" He leans towards me.

"Go to work, Dad!" I lean closer, staring directly into his eye with the most serious face I can possibly have.

"And the tension begins at seven thirty in the morning," I vaguely hear my mother say. Unison, my dad and turn our heads to look at her with raised eyebrows. "You guys really have to stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" We saw together, following with a smile as we realize what she is referring to.

"Unbelievable," she raises her hands in defeat and continues her master minding in the kitchen.

I walk over to the fridge and open to practically the entire grocery store. "Dad, I don't understand how you can eat so much food and not be fat. I mean, have you seen the fridge? It's always jam packed with food!" I take out fresh strawberries and Greek yogurt.

"Maybe because unlike you, I actually work out to stay fit, let along your mother helps me, of course." I can hear the stupid grin he has on his face versus seeing it. I quickly look over at my mother who's avoiding eye contact as she blushes.

"I'm going to pretend like I didn't hear the last part," I shake my head in horror. I look up at my dad who's grinning to his ears. It's quite disturbing to witness. "Way to start my morning, Dad," I scowl at him. He's enjoying my discomfort as he always does. This is what my dad does. Gaining pleasure from other people's pain.

He gets up from his seat and walks over to the sink where my mom is. "As much as I would like to stay around and play, I have work to do." He smiles innocently.

"Christian!" Mom elbows him in his stomach and Dad fakes to be hurt. I sigh deeply. He seriously knows no bound.

"Twice in one morning. I've lost my appetite." I put my fork down as my stomach protests.

"Eat." Daddy points at me. "I don't want you going to school with an empty stomach, let along anywhere with an empty stomach." He walks over and take my fork to pick up a strawberry. "Does Daddy need to feed his little Phoebe by hand like a little girl?" He says in his baby voice.

"Give me that! Go to work so you can ruin someone else's day besides mine." I snatch the fork out of his hands and stick my tongue at him. "Bye Dad!" I force at him and violently eating my strawberries in frustration.

"Goodbye Phoebe." He says innocently and kisses me on the forehead. "Try and have a good day at school and I really do mean try." He walks around the kitchen island to my mother and wraps his arms around her. "And you, don't get all caught up in work. I need my wife too."

Mom giggles. "Right back at you, Mr. Grey." She kisses his on the lips and my dad departures from the kitchen.

"I love you!" I hear echoing down from the living room.

"Love you too!" Mom and I unison.

* * *

By some miracle, Daddy has let me finally drive my car to school instead of Sawyer driving me. It's embarrassing enough to not have freedom but it makes me looked spoiled and I hate it. The parking lot isn't crowded when I pull up, but why would it be? There's no class an hour and a half before class starts but there is Dance Team practice every morning for those in it.

I love to dance. Bottom line. It's my getaway. It's the only place where I can forget who I am and what I have for the time being. The music takes me away to paradise where everything is crystal clear and I know what I want and what I need but it's only until reality sucks me back and the world is once again dark.

I park next to the car I recognize. The only car I care for and look out for when I pull into the driveway of the school parking lot. The car that was driven by the one person I have waited all morning to see.

With a beaming smile, I quickly climb out of the car and make my way to the other side as I, myself, am gulped up by the familiar arms that make me feel safe. "About time you should up, I was worried you would ditch out on our first day of senior year," I hear Skyler laugh his way through his words and tighten his grip around me.

"And leave you all stranded in this jail? Never!" I laugh and pull back. Skyler and I have met back in elementary school when he accidentally kicked the soccer ball over the fence and hit me on my knee. An honest mistake that is know forever in my debt. He's the only guy I have ever trusted and the only guy my Dad actually trusts. My best friend of 12 years has come a long way. "It's only been four days since I last saw you and it has felt like centuries. Next time, take me with you if you're going on vacation, for both of our sakes." I smiled at him.

"Trust me, I was thinking the same thing. I barely enjoyed myself because I wanted to come home to you but I already paid the expenses and there was no way I was going to waste that." He grins and I roll my eyes. "You ready for this Phebs?"

"No. Never have and never will be but let's just get the next nine months over with. To senior year, Skyler." I grab his hand as we walk to the gate and head up to the studio.

"To senior year, Phoebe." He gently squeezes my hand.


	2. The Escape

_Authors Note:_

_I am blown away with how many alerts I got on the first night after I uploaded this. I came in expecting nothing. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I read all of them and will continue to read all of them. I also wanted to say that I have started school again so my goal is to get a chapter uploaded every Sunday or every 5-7 days depending on how my work load is. Again, thank you! Please keep reviewing, I enjoy every single one them and I hope you enjoy this chapter! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy._

* * *

I reach my locker with the normal glares and stares from the returners and the newbies. The typical overreactions and constant jealousy just never stops, does it? Putting in my combination, I sense a figure coming behind me. "I can't get it open," I slap the locker door with my binder as frustration begins to hit me.

"You need to calm down Phebs. It's only the first day." I feel Skylers hands rest on my shoulder as he gently massages my tension away.

"That's the thing. It's only the first day and people are already on top of me. Not to mention the stupid freshman boys who think they own the hallways." I turn to my green eyed best friend.

"Will it make you feel better if I told you I purposely stuck my foot out when one of them was walking by with a rolling backpack and tripped right on his face," Skyler smirked.

"That wasn't nice. He couldn't gotten hurt and if any of the staff saw you, you would have gotten detention or even house suspension for a day." I try my hardest to keep my face serious but with Skyler grinning from ear to ear, I couldn't help but smile. "A rolling backpack?"

"My thoughts exactly," He reaches behind me to put in the combination and it unlocks in one shot.

"How the hell do you do that?!" I turn around to look at the awaiting empty locker. I narrow my eyes as I turn back to Skyler. "You need to stop." I stubbornly express. The stupid grin on his face is bothering me.

"What am I doing?" Skyler puts his hands up innocently. For the amount of love I have for this boy, he is so annoying. "What's bothering you Phoebe?" Uh oh. Phoebe is only heard from Skyler when he's serious. There's no way out of this one.

"Why do you assume something is wrong?" I lied. It still amazes me how much he knows about me. I mean, I know I shouldn't be but it still gets me every time. It's as if he can see right into me, making me feel exposed.

"Don't even try to pull that on me. Do you know who you're talking to?" He did have a point. Even if I tried, I would just get more stuck in my own pool of lies.

"Do you want to go?" I watch as confusion flushes around his face.

"Go? Go as in me go? Or go to class? Or go out of school?" He truly did look confused. Which does he think it is? Does it look like I want to go to class? And what have I said to him to make him think I want him gone? This is so frustrating!

"More and more you are proving that you are only book smart." I shut my locker and lean against our locker. "I don't want to be here, Skyler, and you know that." I whine.

"Phoebe, your dad will kill us if he finds out that you ditched class and I actually let you do it." This was going to be harder than I expected. I needed to get out. I needed to be away from all this. The people, the stares, the whispers. It's been 4 months since I was last in school and coming back has been no different from leaving in the first place.

"Skyler, please, just one day. I'm begging you! I need my best friend right now. She really needs you." Grab his hand and pull him closer. "Please. For me." I whisper.

I can tell Skyler was in an internal battle. I can see the temptation. He knows this is what I want to do. Get away. He also knows the reason I want to do this. It's to get away. Away from everything that is called reality.

"Running away from your problems aren't going to solve them. If you're not here in school dealing with what the people are doing, things will never change. I hate to see you like this, Phebs, but I'm not going to help you ignore what needs to be attended to. You need to be here." He wanted to leave. He didn't want to be here either. He knew people were talking about him too. He knew they were talking about us and trying to figure out what happened over the summer between us.

The annoyance that can come up when your best friend is the opposite gender. You can never just be with each other without people always assuming that one day you'll get together. Or that every time we say we're just bet friends, it's us "being in denial". This is where the problem lies. The idiotism student have on other peoples' lives. It's plain old stupid and a waste of time.

"I haven't been in school for 4 months and neither have you. I know your listening to them too. I know what their saying." I look around to spot eyes and ears on us. I step closer to Skyler and keep my voice low.

"Don't," He pleads but I stop him before he can continue.

"I know it's bothering you too. I know you just as well as you know me."

"It doesn't matter what their saying. I know the truth. You know the truth. As long as we know the truth, that's all that matters." I squeezed his hand one more time in plead. He has to say yes. And even if he didn't, I'm still going. I can't be here right now, not like this. Skyler took a deep breath and let it out with tension release. "Let's go."

I smile at winning this war. I knew I could get around him. It wasn't easy but doable. I honestly didn't care what my parents will do when they find out that I left school. Nor do I care about the consequences I will get for it. I have to get away. For my own sake. Mom and Dad don't now what's going on. It kills me not to be open to them, especially my mom, but I just don't have the heart to tell them that I'm suffering. I don't even think Skyler has figured it out yet. In a way, I'm grateful he hasn't confronted me about it but on the other hand, I wish he did, just so I know that someone has noticed.

I climbed into my car as Skyler starts his up. He pulls out first and I follow. I have no idea where he's going but all I do is play tailgate. I hear my phone ring through the car system. His name appears on. "Where to?"

"Your house first so we can drop off your car and after that, anywhere you want to be." Anywhere I wanted to be…. That's a very good question.

"Sounds good." I simply reply. I hit the end button and feel a little pool of water gathering gin my eyes.

Why is this happening to me? Why aren't I happy? Why am I suffering?


	3. The Getaway

_Authors Note: _

_I put a lot into this chapter and I hope it isn't too soon to reveal some stuff but I sort of had to for later on. Please do keep reviewing! I always look forward to reading them. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy_

* * *

All I do is look out at the water in front on me. The wind blows lightly enough to brush my hair slightly to the left of me. It's so calm here. Nothing seems to be real. Nothing in the world is at worry. I still don't feel happy. I still don't find relief. I hear the faint snap behind me. I smile lightly at the sound. "Skyler." I look up ahead of me. He's at it again.

"I can't help myself, Phoebe. This helps me too." Skyler comes up next to me. He's always been into photography and boy was he good at it. There is never a day when there isn't a camera by his side. "You look so deep in thought. I've never seen you like this. So distracted. It worries me, a lot." Something about his tone made me shiver. It wasn't right. "Phoebe, what's going on?" Skyler whispers.

It feels as if I have been slapped in the face. It has finally struck him. The thought of someone other than myself confronting me like Skyler did frightened me. There were days when I was hoping he would ask me what was wrong so I could pour my heart out and reveal everything I'm holding in, but it didn't feel like that. I didn't want to tell him, not now.

"I just had to be away from school," I lie. "They were saying stuff Skyler. About everything and everyone. I couldn't take it. I thought I could handle it but when the people started to stare, I lost it." I didn't look at him. I couldn't bare to lie to Skyler directly.

"Phoebe, I know when you're lying to me and I don't like it." He put his hand under my chin, forcing me to look directly in his jet blue eyes. "Now tell me what's wrong, please?" My lips trembled under his hold.

"I can't," I whisper. "Not yet Skyler, please." I turn away from him.

"So there is something wrong. Somethings bothering you?" I nodded at him softly. "Phoebe, we're best friends. Why can't you tell me what's going on? I hate to see you like this. I need to know that you're okay and now that I know somethings up, I won't let it rest until I know what's happening." I can see the worry in his eyes and it kills me.

I don't want to keep this from Skyler any longer but I don't want to tell him either. I'm scared. Scared he'll run from me. Scared to know that I'm not strong like he always claim I am to be. Scared that my best friend of so many years will just slip through my fingers. I take a deep breath and decide to tell him.

"I've been taking pills." I shakily say. "I'm not happy Skyler. I don't see my place in society anymore. I'm no Teddy. He's the perfect child for my parents. I'm disobedient, always challenging my parents, the tabloids are never ending. I don't even know who I am anymore." I release a deep breath. I feel as if a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulder.

"When did this start?" Skyler looks so worried right now. His eyes never left mine. And I realize that he's still here. Still by my side. He hasn't ran yet.

"Why are you still here?" I see confusion take over. "I thought you'd be gone once you saw how broken I am now. I'm not the perfect Grey you always told me I was."

"Phoebe, you're crazy to even think that I would be gone. You're my best friend. If I left you, I would be broken. I never expected you to be the perfect Grey, your imperfections make you perfect. It's what I admire about you most. You challenge yourself and others, keeping them on their toes. It's very adventurous to live in the Phoebe world." He gives me his all-american smile and I let out a small giggle. I love that smile. "So when did it start?" He's dead serious now.

"Junior year, right after Teddy moved out. I wanted to do more things and Mom and Dad wouldn't let me. Thats when I started to challenge them and soon I figured out that if I'm going to disobey my own parents then what's the point of even doing it at all." I felt my vision blur for a moment. "I started off small, just taking the stuff that can make me sleep. Then when I got use to it, I took stronger meds and started to combine them." I look up to see Skyler anger rush over him. I knew he's fighting to stay calm. Any harm that comes to me sets him off. My safety is his only concern. Even before his own.

"Is that all you're doing? Taking pills?" He says softly. I hesitate for a moment. Thats a lot for me to pen up to him to begin with and to see Skyler this angry, I couldn't tell him the rest of it. I have to let it sink in before he finds out about the rest of the stuff thats going on.

"Yeah, just the pills. Remember the days when I would be so out of it and you would think I was caught up in my thoughts over the tabloids, those were the days when I really took a load. I wasn't Phoebe during the time it hit my system. It was my way of ignoring reality." I felt his hand around my waist and his hand on my cheek. I'm crushed to his chest and absentmindedly wrap my arms around him.

"You need to stop this Phoebe, it's not good. I know it's hard for you to be living up to the expectations of always being a Grey and always in the public eye but what you're doing to yourself, letting the people around you win, isn't the Phoebe I know. You're a fighter. You fight for what's right. You always proved those stupid reporters wrong and you are so bright. Your parents are so proud of you. You're so lucky to have them by yourself, supporting you. Stuff like this will kill you and I can't bare the thought of losing you and I know the same for your family."

Skyler was right. I can't leave me family but the pain I feel is too strong. I can't be happy, I can't be Phoebe. And then I think about Skyler. His parents left him when he started high school. Somehow they were able to get court papers to get Skyler legally emancipated. He's been on his own ever since. I don't know what I would do if I was in his position. Balancing school, work, and time to yourself seems impossible at my age. I don't understand.

"How do you do it?" I pull away from him so I can look at him.

"Do what?" Confusion hit him just like it did earlier.

"Being without your parents. You go to school and have a part-time demanding job. You have bills to pay and papers to write not to mention college fees. Heck how are you going to go to college Skyler? How do you do it? I have never seen you sad for a long period of time. You never let things bother you and I have never seen you stress out. And here I am, having the world at my feet and I'm the one who's at the breaking point. What's the big secret?"

He looks me straight in the eye and I know he's at a lose. I never confronted Skyler about his past. Even when the court war was going on, I never once asked how he was affected by it. He never wanted to tell me and I respected that.

"I don't have a secret, Phebs. And I'm no over the top person either." I pulls away from me completely and looks at the water in front of me. "You have no idea what I have to go through and I don't expect you to either. I don't want to burden you with my problems." That's when I knew. That's the moment that gave it away. Skyler was hurting too. "There's something I need to tell you." He looks up at me.

Worry sinks into me. The glittered that hit his eyes brought tears to my eyes. I have never seen Skyler like this. "What's is it?"

"I haven't been able to pay for my rent and bills for the past 6 months. I've been doing small payments but the owner is kicking me out because it's taking too long for me to pay the full rent and PG&E already cut off my water and electricity. I have until the end of the week to move my stuff out." I watch as a slow tear falls down his face. "I don't even know if I'm going to make it through the school year. Doing papers and keeping grades up are the last thing on my mind. I need to be working so I can stay somewhere. I don't know what else to do." Skyler starts to cry. I pull him to me and let him cry it out.

"You're always so strong Sky. You don't need to be strong right now. Let go. Let it out." I whisper as he silently cry into my hair. I pull down to the grass as Skyler lays his head on my stomach. Slowly, I brush his soft hair with my fingers.

After an hour or so of silence, he pulls away and sits up properly next to me. "I'm sorry." He wipes his eyes with his t-shirt.

"Sky, no one should have to go through what you're going through right now. We're young, we should be free to do whatever we want before we go into the real world. You have nothing to be sorry about. We'll get through this." I blush my hand through his hair again. "I'll help you figure out what to do with your problem and you help me figure out mine."

"Phebs, you don't have to help me. This isn't your problem to solve."

"Right back at you, Sky." I smile innocently as he knows exactly what I'm referring to. "I was thinking," I say distractingly.

"That's never a good thing," Skyer jokes. I just roll my eyes at him.

"As I was saying," we both laugh. "I think you should move in with me. Until things sort itself out and you manage to get yourself out of debt and back onto your feet." I look to see him open his mouth to say something but I stop him. "No, listen. I'll talk to my parents. They love you and respect you. You're already like their own child. And plus, now that you know about my issue, I want you near me, help me take away the habit. I need my best friend, Sky. I need you." I whisper.

"Okay, but on one condition." I rolled my eyes at him. There is always conditions to everything Skyler does.

"What's the condition?" I waited.

"No more secrets or us hiding things from each other. I need to know that you're hurting Phebs." And with that, I nodded. For now, I let Skyler believe that the only issue I have are my pills, but if he moves in then I know I'll have to tell him about the rest.

"No more secrets, I promise."


	4. The Playful Moments

_Authors Note: _  
_I wanted to apologize again for not uploading on Sunday but I am going to make up for it this weekend. You guys are in for a really good treat and I'm excited for it too! I'm sorry that this chapter isn't that long and fun but that's how it is sometimes. The next one will hopefully have some interest to it._  
_Please keep reviewing and following/favoriting. I always get excited when I get notifications about them! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy_**  
**

* * *

I glance at my watch to see the time to be three o'clock. I debate on whether or not we should start heading home. I didn't want to be but knowing that we ditched school today, I knew my dad will be beyond angry with not only me but also Skyler for coming with me. Skyler had fallen asleep in my arms and I wondered if he has been sleeping at all with everything that's been going on.

"Skyler," I nudge him gently. He slowly steers in his sleep. "Sky, we have to start heading back before my parents run the town down looking for me." I win a sleepy smile from him. I have missed that smile.

"I don't want to go. I haven't slept like this in months and truth be told, I miss it like hell." His grip around my waist tightens and he continues to snooze on my stomach.

"I know but you can have dinner at my house and crash for a couple of hours. Mom and Dad won't mind at all, they love having you home especially with Teddy gone, Dad definitely misses having testosterone around with him." We both laugh at the comment. Skyler really is family to us. To me. I don't know what I would do with myself if anything happened to Skyler.

"Are you sure? I don't want them to think I'm abusing privileges. I love your parents. Ever since," Skyler got quiet. I knew what he was about to say but ignores it. "They've been there for me. I don't want to do anything that will make them take that trust away."

"And you won't. My parents trust you so much, Sky. They know you'll protect me when Teddy can't because you're with more than Teddy and frankly, it's better to have my best friend follow me around then my brother." I slowly lift myself up with Skyler still holding me so he can regain balance.

"You love my stalking tendencies. Don't even try to deny it." Humorous Skyler is back. Thank goodness for it. "But I would like to catch up on some sleep considering we have school tomorrow and we missed today so we'll definitely hear it from the teachers." In all seriousness, I know I'm in deep trouble not only with my parents but also with the school because theres no way my parents are going to call in for an excused absence.

"Let's take one thing at a time but we really have to go. I might get away with ditching school if I make it home before my parents do but then again, probably not because my dads Christian Grey and knows everything so with that said, let's go." We both leave with a laugh escaping with the wind left behind us.

"Can I drive back home?" I see the hesitation in Skyler eyes for a moment. "I'm not a bad driver, come on, please?" I beg. I really wanted to drive his car.

"Why do you want to drive my car Phebs?" I can sense the humor in this question. Does he really think I'm not capable of driving his car? I'm a safe driver. My dad even said so and when my father says I'm a good driver, then hell, I'm a good driver.

"Because it's big. I like big cars and mines small." I say innocently.

"You have a bunch of big cars at your house." Sky is trying to get around this. I know him too well to let him.

"Like Daddy would actually let me drive them. Give me the keys, I want to go home." I extend my hand out to him and it's left hanging in the open.

"So eager and not even polite about it. Your chances are really low right now Grey, especially with all this bossing around." His smile reaches his eyes and I'm annoyed. Skyler is trying to be funny at a time like this and it's annoying.

"Being a CEO's daughter comes with it's disadvantages so learn to deal with it." I quickly grab the lanyard from his pocket and run to the car. Luckily it was already unlocked so I step into the driver seat and lock the door. I stick my tongue out at Skyler as he reaches the car with surprise.

"Phoebe." He knocks on the window and gives me a stern look. Oh, he's mad but I like it. "Open the door and go sit in the passengers seat. Now." He continues to glare at me but I shake my head with a smile on my face. "Fine, but don't think I'll let this slide." I hear him say briefly as he makes his way to the side. I unlock the door when he reaches for the door and sits inside. "Drive safely. I don't want a ticket to be added to me debt nor on my insurance. You would be paying for that by the way." He buckles in. Skyler looks nervous. He's such a dork, nothing is going happen.

"I haven't gotten a ticket and I'm not planning on getting one anytime soon, so calm down. Plus, I can guarantee my parents would take away my car and license if I do." I pull out and start heading home. It's close to four and the closer I get home, the higher my nerves are to getting caught for ditching school.

"You're going to be fine. Yes, they'll be mad and yes, they will punish you but know that they love you and do it from the best love at heart." Skyler always senses my emotions. It's one of the things guys can never do and for some miracle, he can. I don't need words to express myself, he just knows. It still gets to me how he didn't see my pain from before but then again, he has problems of his own that are more extreme.

"You know I love you, right? No matter what happens between us or to us, I will always love you and be here for you whenever you need me. Don't ever doubt for a second that you can't come to me because, Skyler, you don't always need to be the strong person. You'll go insane if you don't let it out. That's what happened to me." I whisper the last part. I felt almost hypocritical.

"Well now that you know, I don't need to be all bottled up but don't think I'll be all open about it either. You need to open up too, Phoebe. It goes both ways." Skyler is too smart sometimes. I have a love/hate relationship with this personalities.

"I hate when you always know what to say and when to say it but I also love when you do it. Do me a favor and stop it, it's getting annoying to have this double effect off of you." I joke but it is true.

"It's how I work. You wouldn't love me if I didn't do what I do." I see him relax a little, but only a little.


	5. The Confrontation

_Authors Note:  
I'm excited for this chapter. I put a lot into it and I think this is where stuff really starts off in the story. Thank you for the reviews and most recent followers and please keep at it! I take all feedback into account. I apologize ahead of time for any spelling and grammar error too! Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy_

* * *

I pull up into the driveway and park the car. "You're alive. I'm alive. No tickets. No problem. And you were so worried that I wouldn't be able to handle it. I think you owe me an apology." I smile innocently at him.

"I don't owe you anything. You rolled at a stop sign, didn't stop at a red light before making a turn and you were speeding on the highway." My smile falls as he gains one. "Exactly." Skyler grabs the keys from the ignition and gets out of the car. Unbelievable.

"We're still alive and I didn't get a ticket. That's the main focus." I firmly pointed out again.

"You are _never _driving my car again unless I let you but don't ever get your hopes up because I won't _ever_ let you drive my car." He turns around leaving me defeated and I stubbornly follow. I hate it when Skyler does this, It All.

Walking into the house, it seems to be quiet. "I don't think anyones home." I'm surprised because it's after 5 and normally Mom and Dad are home by now. "That's so weird. I hope they're okay." I walk into the kitchen while checking my phone to see if I missed a call from them or anything but nothing came up.

"I'm sure it's just another late day in the office. Your parents do run empires, don't forget that." Skyler says sensing my discomfort. I look up at him leaning over the counter with lazy eyes. He really is tired. His energy is just drained.

"Skyler, you need to get some sleep. Go and rest." I nodded towards the one of the living rooms.

"No, I'm fine. I got some rest when we were at the beach." He mumbles. Skyler is a stubborn boy. Never listens to anyone but himself. Just like my dad. That thought makes me smile in a way.

"What?" He notices my smile.

"Stubborn." I watch him smirk that famous smirk of his.

"I've learned a few things being your best friend." Hinting at something without directly saying it, Skyler is a pro at this.

"Come on. I'll rest next to you. We could both use some sleep and hopefully when we wake up Mom and Dad will be back home and dinner will be ready." I grabbed him by his belt hole and lead him to the couch.

"Does Phoebe want to cuddle?" I hear Skyler tease in a baby voice. I safely roll my eyes at him knowing he can't see me.

"Rolling eyes at people is very rude, Phoebe. Especially when you think they don't know that you're doing it." I abruptly turn around to him with shock. "And I am right, as always."

"You're so mean." I push him onto the couch and he flops on his back. "I was going to cuddle but now that you're being an ass, I'll just be on my own." I sit on the opposite side on the couch, arms crossed and with a smile. In victory, I gain a small pout from Skyler.

"Come back." Skyler reaches but doesn't move. I shake my head at him and keep my smile solid on my face. "No!" He whines. He's such a baby. I love it. I shake my head again. This is fun. I'm having too much fun with this. "Fine." I watch him climb off the couch and come over next to me. "You win... again." I've been winning a lot lately. The thought is sobering.

"Sleep." I grab the blanket from above me and flare it open. Skyler lays down on his side but grabs my waist in the process.

"Sleep with me. You need it too." I hesitate for a second. He doesn't know I've avoided sleep for days now because my dream haunt me. He doesn't know about the abrupt awakening that leave me shaking and sweating and deprived of sleep. I wish he knew. I give in. I lay next to him and he pulls the blanket on top of both of us. I feel safe. I feel like there's no worry. I feel relaxed. I let out a deep sigh and just let the world consume. I feel Skylers hand naturally rest on my waist and the warmth of his hand gives me a small shiver. I smile. I listen to his breathing and I know he's fallen asleep.

Hours passed when my eyes begin to open. I feel disoriented and didn't recognize the room right away. I feel a shift behind me and remember that Skyler is still asleep and we're in the living room. I glance at the clock and read 9 o'clock. My eyes widen with shock. Are my parents' home yet? Why didn't they wake me up? Carefully, I slip out of Skylers grip and thankfully didn't wake him up. He shuffles a little again but remains asleep.

Walking through the halls, I see my dad's office night on. I debate on whether or not I should go in. Him being in there this late at night never means something is good. I know I'm in trouble and I haven't seen him since breakfast. Not to mention that he must of saw me sleeping next to Skyler. Even though Skyler and I are just friends, my dad still has always been a little over protective with that type of stuff.

Daddy is reading over some contracts when I walk in. He doesn't notice me right away and I take the time to look at him. He hasn't really changed over the years. I remember looking at their wedding photos and seeing very little difference. I don't want him to be mad at me. I hate it when Dad is mad at me. I wish he knew that I didn't purposely ditch school. I needed to get away.

In that moment, Dad raises his head from the papers and sees me at the doorway but remains silent. When he looks back to continue reading the contract I knew he knows about the ditch.

"Hi Daddy," I whisper while walking towards his desk. I'm reluctant on whether or not I should sit in the chairs in front of him or stand next to him. After a moment of silence and no response I decide to stand beside him.

"You want to tell me why you ditched class today, Phoebe?" He says softly but doesn't look at me. I let out a deep sigh. I hate when my dad wouldn't look at me. It made me feel invisible and unwanted.

"I needed to get away. People were talking Dad and I couldn't handle it. I know you're mad at me and I'll take whatever punishment but know that I couldn't be at school today." I say softly and fiddle with my fingers. Daddy stayed quiet, he didn't say anything for what felt like hours but was only a couple of seconds. "Daddy, please say something. I don't like it when you don't talk to me or look at me when you do."

"I don't like it when you leave school without security and me coming home to see you sleeping next to a boy under a blanket." My heart sinks. He really is going to play that with me. I have to fight back the tears that were forming in my eyes. He had no idea at all about anything that was going on. If he knew that I left school only to save myself from physically hurting myself, he wouldn't be like this. If he knew that I slept next to Skyler and for the first time in ages had a decent amount of sleep because I'm scared of my dreams at night, he wouldn't be like this. If only he knew.

"It wasn't like that and you know it. I know that security was following us. They always are and they can tell you that I didn't do anything stupid and neither did Skyler. You know Skyler better than that. You know me better than that." I whisper. Did Daddy really think I would do something stupid? Is his trust withering away?

"That doesn't give you permission to sleep next to him Phoebe." He finally looks up at me. Although I'm arguing with my dad, the fact that he's looking at me gives me a little hope that his temper isn't as bad as it was earlier. "You can't leave school Phoebe. I need to know that you're safe. For my sake and your mother sake. Do you know what your mother felt when she got the call saying you weren't at school today? It horrified her. She didn't know what made you do it because you never do this type of stuff so why now? Phoebe, why did leave school today? What's the real reason you left school today?" He firmly says.

The look in my dad's eyes bring tears to my eyes. I didn't mean to cause them pain. I knew they would be mad but I didn't expect this. I never want to hurt my family and to see I did exactly that threw me over the edge. How could I be so reckless? "Oh Daddy, I didn't mean to scare you guys." I begin to cry and crawl into my father's lap. "I can't tell you why I left school, not right now. I'm not ready but just know it wasn't for a reckless thing. Skyler was with me and was watching after me. I'm home and in one piece. Please, forgive me?" I quietly cry on his shoulder as he rubs my back.

"Phoebe, I need to know what's wrong. You've been so fragile lately and it's scaring your mother and I. Teddy has even been worried. He senses that you're always tensed up." He kisses me hair. I want to tell my dad. I want to tell everyone but I can't. Telling Skyler was hard enough for me today. I can't just let everyone that I'm broken, especially Daddy.

"Not right now Dad. I'm not ready." And with that said, Dad lets out a deep sigh and I know he's not settled but will take that answer for now. I feel a soft touch on my shoulder and I open my eyes to my mother. "Hi Mom."

"Hi sweetie." I know she's upset. I'm about to say something in my defense but she stops me. "I already heard. I'm just glad your home and safe." I nod. "How's Skyler doing? We came home at 6 to see you guys sleeping and it's now 10 and he's still asleep pretty deep." She leans against the desk and rests arms on the sides. I haven't told Skyler about the idea I have yet because I wanted to ask my parents first. I know he would shut down the idea right away but he's my best friend and I need to know that he's safe.

"I wanted to discuss something with you guys about Skyler actually." I slowly get up from my father's lap and wipe the tears away from my face. "Mom, Dad... Skyler is being evicted from his house. He hasn't been able to pay full rent and tried to do small payments but the landlord says it's taking him too long and they already cut off his water and electricity. He has until Friday to pack up his stuff and leave the house. He has nowhere else to go." I take a deep breath. "I want Skyler to move in with us." I say firmly. I look at both of my parents and see no reaction. Silence fell between us for a minute.

"No." My dad breaks the silence with the answer I knew that was coming.

"Daddy, please. I get it. He's a boy and you're not comfortable with that but Skyler is homeless now. He has nowhere to go. No family is left for him. He only has me. And he looks up to you guys as if he was one of your own. Daddy please, think about it." I beg. I can't imagine Skyler being out there by himself when he could be here with me and be safe. If anything were to happen to Skyler, I would never forgive myself. "He has watched over me for so long and even when Teddy couldn't, he was there for me and he still is. If anything were to happen to him, I would never forgive myself, Dad. It would tear me apart because he could be here with us and be safe. That's all I want for him."

"Phoebe, have you talked to Skyler about this yet? When did you know about this?" My mother spoke softly. I didn't know what she is thinking. She shows no emotion which isn't normally her thing but today it is.

"He told me today when we left school. That's why he's exhausted and still sleeping Mom. He hasn't been sleeping at all. All he's been doing is long hours at work and trying to keep up with his grades but right now, he doesn't even know if he'll make it through the school year because he needs the money. It's not fair. Skyler is only 17. He should have to worry about this stuff, not yet at least." My voice starts to raise and I try to calm myself down but my parents know that Skyler is a soft spot for me and I will do whatever it takes to make sure he's okay.

I see Dad run his hand through his hair and I know he's trying to control his anger but he knows I have a good proposal to having Skyler move in. "At least let him stay tonight and think about it. That's all I'm asking. He means too much to me to just let him fall through the cracks. Skyler is so smart and I can't imagine him failing out of school like this." I gentle tear falls from my face.

"Okay sweetie. We'll think about it." My mother squeezes my hand gently and pulls me into a hug. After I pull away, I look at my dad to see him standing from his chair.

"Your mother and I will discuss it but I'm promising nothing Phoebe. I understand that he's in a tough situation right now but he can't just move in." My heart breaks a little but I know that he's right.

"Okay Daddy. Thank you." I give him a tight hug. "I know I'm difficult but I still love you."

"And I love you. Never doubt that." I smile at that and leave my parents in his office. Heading back to the living room, I see Skyler spread out on the couch. I giggle a little at the view. I never realized how tired he must have been until I see him now. I didn't want to leave him so I decide to grab another blanket and sleep on the opposite couch. It doesn't feel the same, not without Skyler next to me, holding me. But having him in the room changes the feeling and I still feel safe.

My eyes begin to drift has the darkness once again starts to consume me.


	6. The Secret

_Authors Note: I've been having a hard time sticking with my Sunday upload because it's not in routine yet and I've crazy busy with school and work so I will try to upload once a week but if not then definitely once every two weeks. I hate having it being that spaced out but once I get into routine, the uploads will be more frequent. Thank you everyone that has been reviewing and following, means alot! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy _

* * *

The constant flashing lights blind me. "Phoebe! Phoebe Grey!" They huddle around me. I try to get away. "What do you have to say? What's it like, being thrown away from your family? It is true that you tried to commit suicide? Did your parents make you do this?" The questions never stopped. The flashes never went away, they just kept on coming... coming after me. I start screaming for help. I have to get away. I can't do this. It's too much.

"Phoebe!" I hastily hear the echo of my name but it isn't from the reporters. "Phoebe, wake up!" I start to feel the gentle shake to my body and the flashes begin to fade, the questions become to be soft whispers and soon I cannot hear them anymore. I can't see anything. Everything around me is black. "Phebs!" I feel once more a shake but this time it's stronger and I open my eyes.

My breathing is rapid and I feel wet realizing I'm sweating. I turn to see Skyler kneeling next to the couch, brushing the hair in my face away. I begin to shake. I immediately look away with embarrassment. I can't believe this just happened. "Phoebe?" I hear him whisper.

"Don't. Don't even start Skyler. I don't need this right now." My voice cracks and I feel the pool of water water through my eyes.

"You've been having bad dreams." He ignores my request but I'm not surprised by this. "Why didn't you tell me?" I can't tell if he's mad at me or not.

I let out a deep breath and gain the courage to look at him. "How can I when you have so much more to worry about than me. More extreme situations too." I could barely see Skyler in the dark but I can definitely feel him.

"Phoebe, you were screaming in your sleep. I'm surprised your parents didn't hear you. You're really shaken up right now. What was it about?" He starts to rub my back.

I hesitate for a moment. I realize in that moment that there's no reason to hide anything from Skyler now. What the point when he's just going to find out the hard way and it just makes it more difficult being forced to open up. "People were taking pictures and I was being blinded by it. One asked if I tried to commit suicide." And that did it. I break down right in front of Skyler. I can't hold it any longer than I already have. I put my hand over my face in shame for Skyler to see my breakdown.

A couple of seconds later I feel the weight being shifted on the couch and I feel his strong arms wrap around me along with a soft kiss in my hair. He continues to stroke my back and occasionally my hair. "Sleep. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." I choke a little from my tears and try to even my breathing. I wrap my arms around Skyler's waist and let the warmth of his body comfort me.

"Please don't hate me. All I want is for you to be safe." I whisper with my eyes closing. I know that Skyler won't agree to move in. He only said he would while at the beach so I can have some closure but I know deep down he doesn't want to. Skyler thinks he's always a burden to others when he never is. I wish I can make him see that.

"I can never hate you Phoebe. It's selfish to say you are all I have left and if I let you go, there's nothing left to fight for." He whispered in my hair. I didn't know what he was talking about. I am not someone who is worth fighting for. I create problems, give people pain and make lives miserable and my best friend is saying I am worth fighting for?

"I am not worth fighting for, Skyler." I feel his grip tighten and his nails slightly and gently dig into skin and I know it's a warning of his anger. I'm not sure if I angered him by what I said or what I felt.

"You are everything that is worth fighting for. How can you think for a second that you aren't? Yes, you have issues but so does every single person who is breathing on this planet." He tone is harsh and he's trying to keep his anger in. I feel guilty for making him feel like that to begin with.

"Stay with me. I need you here. I need my best friend here because who knows what else I'll do. I don't trust myself but I trust you. Move in, Skyler. Let's convince my parents. We need each other." I begged. I was not going to let my parents take this down. If they even considered putting Skyler on the streets having to figure out his problem on his own, then I'm done. I love my family, I really do but when it comes to Skyler, I put him before anyone.

"Phoebe, you know it won't happen and I am not even going to consider pushing my luck with your father. Your family is who I trust and I can't lose that."

"And you won't! When are you going to get that through your incredibly thick skull?" I irritably say. Skyler laughs at me and I narrow my eyes. "Go to sleep asshole!" I smack him in the chest and he whines as if it hurt. I feel a soft kiss on my forehead and another small shift and I know Skyler is slowly falling asleep. This is where I love to be. In his arms. Being held. I never want to leave. Ever.

I slowly feel the day coming alive when a small gesture is being repeated on my back. I shift slightly to see the light coming into the living room and Skyler looking down at me while rubbing my back. "Good morning," I lazily smile.

"Good morning to you too. I can watch you sleep forever, Phoebe." I'm rewarded with his all-american smile.

"No, you would get bored." I look around to find the time but my phone isn't with me. "What time is it?" I start to get up but can feel Skylers grip on my tighten so I stay in place.

"Just after 6. Your parents are awake, I heard them talking in your dad's office." The thought frightens me. Did my Dad see Skyler and I sleeping next to each other again? Second time around can ruin Skyler's chances of moving in. "They didn't see us. It was too dark when they went in." I sigh in relief.

"We should get up Skyler. We have school to attend to." I frown. I knew eventually I have to get over the fact that I hate going to school and just live with the next nine months. It can fly by, but dwelling on it makes the situation worse. With Skyler knowing about my problems helps me wrap around it more. I know that he'll be there for me on a bad day and I don't have to put on a happy face all the time. I can finally let go.

"You'll be fine. I'm here and always will be here for you and plus, I managed to get my schedule changed so we have the same classes." He grins. I stand looking at him with shock. How did he manage to do that?

"Skyler, how did you do that? Counselors never change schedules unless it was a computer mistake." I can see how proud he is of himself.

"When your counselor sees the academic achievements and just straight up loves you, you can persuade them knowing it'll be for the better," he stands and winks at me. "Now I can watch over you at all times of the day." He raises his eyebrow. He finds this funny. Stalker.

"More like I can watch over you." I poke him in the chest. "Come on, let's get ready before time runs away from us. Do you want to shower?" We head up the stairs to my bedroom.

"A Grey's shower would be heaven on earth right now." Skyler's joy is off the roof right now. It just hits me that this was probably the first night he slept without a worry and woke up without a worry.

"You can use mine, I'll use the one down the hall. And I'll grab you some of Teddy's clothes to wear." We both go our separate ways temporarily. I go into Teddy's room to find that nothing has changed. All the pictures, trophies, even clothes are in the same spot as they were when he left. I miss my brother. I miss my Teddy bear. I grab some clothes from his closet and head back to the door when I hear my parents down the hall talking.

"Their awake now. Let them get dress and once we're all downstairs, we can talk with Skyler." I hear my mom in a hush tone. For a moment, I have my hopes up high for them letting Skyler move in but realize that the chances are really low. The tone my mother had wasn't exactly welcoming. I press my ear against the door to hear footsteps fading away.

Skyler and I walk to the kitchen to see my mom with her normal morning tea and Dad reading the newspaper. "Anything interesting today?" I lean over to see the stock market charts. "Look at that, looks like you're making money. The both of you guys are." I look more closely at the stock price. "So this is why you guys had that insane bonus going on, it was the stock income." I stare in shock. When I look up at Daddy, I can see that he's surprised with my little statement.

"Since when have you been looking at the stock market?" Through his shock, I know my Dad is secretly proud. Teddy was never into the finance of the business work versus the creation of it.

"I don't know. I guess it just kind of came my way. I do numbers not objects, Dad." I smile and he rolls his eyes at me.

"Good morning Skyler. Did you sleep well?" I can feel Skyler tensing up when Daddy addresses him.

"Yes, Mr. Grey. Thank you for letting me spend the night, although I was already fast asleep when you arrived." He stiffly says. I wish my dad didn't give him such a hard time. Skyler has done so much for me. When is he going to open his eyes and see that?

"Trust me when I say that if I didn't want you here, you wouldn't be here." The weight is lifted from the both of our shoulders. That's a good sign, right? If Daddy didn't want Skyler to be here, then he wouldn't... that goes for moving in too? "But that doesn't give you permission to be sleeping with my daughter." His tone is sharp and painful. Skyler steps back from me and has his shield up. I mentally want to punch my dad.

"Christan, stop it." My mother snaps. Thank goodness for her. "Skyler, excuse Mr. Grey and his rudeness." Daddy looks up at her and she speaks with her eyes rather than her words. Defeated, he looks back down at the paper.

"What's for breakfast? Have to have a good meal for the long day at school." I look around to see nothing on the stove.

"You don't need a meal for school." I'm confused when my dad spoke. He's always on top of us when it comes to food, especially breakfast. "Because your not going to school today and neither are you Skyler." He looks up at the both of us, wide eyed.

"What? I'm really confused right now. What's going on?" Is my dad okay? He's actually letting me not go to school and same for Skyler. "Mom?" She just smiles.

"Go upstairs and change into something more comfortable. You'll thank me later for it." And with that said they both exit the kitchen.

I turn around to Skyler to see him just as shocked as I am. "I don't know what's going on but I'm not going to complain."

"Neither am I. Let's go." Skyler grabs my hand and we head upstairs to change.


	7. The Waiting

_Authors Note: I finally got around to writing this chapter. I'm sure some of you will hate me for the ending but it's worth writing like this. I love the reviews, even though it's only one or two per upload I still appreciate those who leave them. Thank you to my new followers and favortings! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy_**  
**

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Skyler and I are back downstairs heading to the kitchen. Mom is dressed in a white pants and an ivory shirt while Dad has black jeans and a black T-shirt which is weird to see because I never see my dad so casual on a weekday like this.

"Eat up. Gail has the weekend off so your mother made french toast." My dad says before putting a forkful of french toast in his mouth. "And it's delicious." Daddy closes his eyes in appreciation and it makes me giggle. I love it when he's like this, which isn't that often so it's a joy when that side appears.

"Why did you give Gail the weekend off?" I am curious to why my dad gave Gail time off. He never gives his employs time off unless it's for emergency cases. "Is she okay?" The thought arises in my mind.

"She's fine. She deserve some time to herself and her husband, Phoebe." I raise my eyebrows with surprise.

"You gave Taylor the weekend off too? Daddy, are you feeling okay?" I go up to him and feel his face. "You are a little warm." I see a smile grow on my mothers face and my dad playfully rolls his eyes.

"Eat. I won't say it again." He glares at me and also Skyler, who immediately takes a seat and avoids eye contact with my dad. "Help yourself, Skyler. Ana made a lot of french toast so no need to feel like you can't eat." He points to the pile of french toast set on the breakfast bar.

"Thank you Mr. Grey and Mrs. Grey." He puts two french toasts on his plate.

"I've told several times before, Skyler, that I would like you to call me Ana," my mom smiles. I looked over at my dad to see him rise from his paper.

"It's going to be Mrs. Grey, Skyler." I knew my dad was going to do that. Skyler shifts uncomfortably in his seat and I know his conflicted.

"Stop it, Christain. I hate being called Mrs. Grey. Skyler is practically family, he doesn't need to be formal with me. If you want formal, he gives you formal but I want casual so just let me have it." Mom slams her hand on the counter and it catches Dad attention. I study my dad's reaction and I know he's thrown off by my moms outburst. She's never like this. I'm even at shock by it.

"Okay, if thats what you want." Daddy mumbles and shifts in his seat. He's hurt.

"Christain, I didn't mean to yell." Mom whispers. Guilt takes over her face as she walks over to him.

"You should be called whatever you want. I'm fine." We all know my dad isn't fine. He's horrible at hiding it when we're around. At work, yes. At home, no. We're his family. We know him better than anyone. My mother knows him better than anyone, even grandma and grandpa. I watch Mom set her hand on his cheek softly and I know everything is okay. The little things that my mom does to Dad to calm him down is amazing. The trust they have is so unreal, it's almost a fantasy.

I look over at Skyler, who is looking directly at me. "What?" I whisper quietly. He looks away immediately and continues to eat his breakfast. I narrow my eyes in confusion. Why was Skyler looking at me?

"Phoebe," my father broke the silence. "We're to be leaving in about 25 minutes so you might want to hurry and finish breakfast." He didn't look me in the eyes. What is he up to? Where are we going? I look at my mom, who's also ignoring me.

"Where are we going? You guys are being oblivious right now and it's driving me insane." I whine. Daddy hates it when I whine. It's my little secret weapon to get stuff out of him. Annoy it out of him. It always works.

"I know what you're doing and I'm not going to crack so might as well save your energy." Damn it. I watch him smirk. I hate it when he does that. No parent should be proud like that. But then again, it's my dad, it's what he does.

"Fine, be that way. Skyler and I will just be in my room." I eat the last part of my breakfast and rise from my seat. "Let's go, Sky." I grab his hand and we head upstairs before my dad can say anything to us.

"Calm down. I can assure you that whatever your parents have planned will help you." Skyler says once I closed the door behind me.

"I just hate secrets." I watch him raise his eyebrows at me. "That's not what I meant," I say feeling guilty. I watch Skyler come over to me and hug me tightly. I can feel his muscular back as my arms wrap around him.

"You need to calm down too. I can feel the tension in your back." I can feel Skyler's smile against my hair where his head rests.

"Not when your dad is trying to kill me over what I should call your mom." He pulls back to look at me.

"Call her Ana. Mom really does hate it when people call her Mrs. Grey and she would prefer Ana. Dad on the other hand is just always Mr. Grey. It's really annoying."

"Is it really?" I just from the voice behind me to see Daddy leaning against the door. "I find it amusing; maybe you should start calling me Mr. Grey." He smiles from ear to ear.

"Yeah and if I start that then maybe you should start letting me be more independent as I'm getting too old to you call you Daddy." I grin as I watch his face falls and glares at me.

"We're leaving right now. Don't forget to grab a jacket." We all head downstairs to see my mom on her phone probably checking emails or something. Just because the Grey's are home doesn't mean work has stopped. Life as a CEO… who could have imagined.

"Now can you tell me where we're going?" I ask once everyone is in the car. Skyler has been extremely quiet and distant since breakfast and I hope he's okay with everything.

"Nope. Just sit and relax Phoebe. You have the day off from school, try to enjoy it." We head onto the road and onto the main highway.

"See that's the thing. You, of all people, is telling me to relax on a day when I should be in school and yet I'm in a car, going somewhere and I can assure you that I am dreaming but this never happens." My outburst makes my parents life and that just irritates me more.

I feel like someone is watching me and turn to see Skyler eyes right at me. "Your looking at me again, why?" I whisper with a smile.

"Because I can. I never see you like this. It's really refreshing." He shifts in his seat so he's closer to me.

"What are you talking about, you always see me with my multiple moods which I blame my wonderful father for." I look up in the rearview mirror to catch my dads eyes. I find humor in them. "Are you okay?" I whisper quietly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" To see Skyler confused helps me to know that maybe he is okay.

"You've just been really quiet since breakfast; I thought something might be up." I fiddle with his hands. Mine were like a little girl's in them.

"You don't get to wake up and be apart of a Grey's morning. I didn't want to intrude." I roll my eyes at him. When will he learn that he will never be an intrusion.

"How many times do I need to tell you you are family! Geez, you are just as frustrating as my dad is right now. Gosh, can people stop making Phoebe frustrated because Phoebe shouldn't be frustrated!" I cross my arms and slouch down in my seat. Stupid Skyler is laughing next to me.

"Since when does Phoebe talk in third person. Skyler doesn't know if he likes it or not." It's obvious that Skyler can't keep his humor aside. I hit him playfully with my hand.

"Shut up." I say just as the car comes to a stop.

"We're here now." My dad opens my door. I was so caught up with Skyler I didn't realize we were here. Wherever here was.

I look behind him to see GEH initials on something but couldn't see it fully so I look around. Instantly I knew where we are and I know what the initials are on.

It was my dads plane.


	8. The Teddy Bear

_Authors Note:_  
_I am so blown away by the reviews I have been getting. Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading and following and favoriting. I've been so motivated to write for this. Originally, I was going to have one long chapter but decided to split in into two chapters. Once you read them, you'll understand why. _

_Chapter Eight and Chapter Nine is dedicated to Brooke! Mommy 2.0! She gave me this idea awhile back and I finally got to the point where I could use it so this is for you Brooke!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy_**  
**

* * *

"What is going on?" I start to shake. Why were we at the airport? "Dad, just tell me. My mind is running away with me right now." I step out of the car and Skyler comes around and stands next to me.

"You're not ready to go back to school yet so your mother and I decided that you might need a little getaway." He shows nothing. I can't read my Dad right now. He's emotionless.

"What kind of getaway?" Skyler is curious too. He's never come with us anywhere. What were my parents up to?

"You two are going to stay with Teddy till Sunday while your mother and I go to New York for business." My mouth drops. My father, the Christian Grey, is letting me go with a boy to Harvard for a weekend without them?

"I really do think that you're getting sick Dad. We should go home and you should get some rest. I'm not kidding." I lean against the car door. Dad smiles and lets out a chuckle and I let a smile grow on my face.

"Let's go." I say to Skyler and grab his hand. I can feel his excitement growing just as much as mine is. "I hope you're not scared of flying."

"I'm more scared of your dad being in the same plane as me then flying." We both start laughing as we go up the staircase to the plane.

"It's been awhile since I've been on here." Mother relaxes in a seat with my father next to her and take her hand to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. I envied my parents. They deserve everything they have and so much more. Watching them love each other like they have makes me the undeserved. How can someone love me when I can't even stand mw own presence.

"The last time I was here was when we went to drop off Teddy at school. That was a whole two years ago." I replay that moment in my head. Teddy was so anxious yet excited to be going to Harvard. I was an emotional mess when he left. Teddy is my person and always will be. After he left, Skyler and I were inseparable. Skyler turned into my person.

I look over at him as he absentmindedly stares out the window. "What are you thinking about?" I slide a little closer to him.

"You. Me. Us." He whispers and looks over at me. I take the chance to look at Skyler and I mean really look at him. His chocolate hair lays softly on his forehead. Bright grey eyes just like mine. Rounded nose. Sculpted lips. I never realize how handsome and gorgeous Skyler is until now.

"What about you, me, us?" I tilt my head in curiousity. What is he thinking? I feel like a stranger to him right now. Ever since I told Skyler about my problems, I'm discovering that he's fighting his own inner demons.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out myself." I'm confused. "Don't worry about it Phoebe. We're going to see Teddy, why aren't you excited?" My confusion is taken over with excitement.

"I am excited. I haven't seen Teddy since Christmas because of that internship he's been taking. Does he know we're even coming?" Teddy hates surprises just like Dad. I don't understand why they do. I love surprises. Dad is good at surprising me with things. Except for this surprise. I'm wondering if he's really letting me get a break or if Teddy is going to lecture me about school so he doesn't have to.

"Yes, we called him yesterday to make sure he didn't have anything this weekend. By the time we arrive he should be out of class and free for the rest of the day." We were about to take off when Skyler starts to shift in his seat.

"What's wrong?" He looks over briefly and I can see his discomfort.

"I hate take-off's. They make me nervous." He looks out the window and sees the plane moving on the runway and quickly closes his window. I find his discomfort cute.

"You'll be fine. Don't think about it. Let me distract you." I take his hand and start drawing and writing on his palm with my finger. "What did I just put on your palm?" I smile.

He smiles too. "You wrote Phoebe." I kept on drawing until the pilot told us we were safely in the air. "Already?" Skyler raises if eyebrows. "I guess you do know how to distract me."

"It's not that hard. You're really easy to entertain." I try to put in the double meaning and he catches it.

"Rude! Where are your manners, Grey?" He sarcastically says.

"Up your -" I'm about to say.

"Phoebe." I'm cut off by Daddy's stern voice. I pout in response and turn back to Skyler who's grinning ear to ear right now.

"Not fair!" He laughs.

"I wasn't the one who about to say it. Especially with your dad around. Manners! Do I need to teach you some?" I hit him playfully. I covers his face with the pillow by him in defense and I keep at it until he gives up. "Okay, okay! You win. I'm sorry." He still smiling and I know he's lying.

"Say it like you mean it or else I won't stop!" I tug his pillow away and start hitting him with it. I can hear my mom laughing in the background. I feel like a little child again. I haven't done this type of stuff in a really long time. It's really refreshing to let go.

In that little millisecond of my thoughts, Skyler managed to grab the pillow and hit me playfully. "I'm sorry." I puts it down and looks straight at me. I feel vulnerable. It's almost Skyler can see right through me. For some reason, Skyler's apology didn't seem for the pillow fight but for something else. The thought gives me the chills.

"Are you cold?" Obviously Skyler's concern radiates because I'm cold. He grabs the blanket in front of us and drapes it over me. I lean against his shoulder as he puts his arm around me. I can feel my dad's eyes on him but decide to ignore him and enjoy Skyler company and heat.

I feel little nudge on my shoulder and I stir a little. The lights above my are bright as I open my eyes but quickly decide to close them again. "No." I hear the whisper in my ear. I groan in protest. "Phoebe, you need to wake up now. We're about to land." I open my eyes reluctantly and sit up slowly. "Good morning sunshine." I narrow my eyes at Skyler. Everyone knows that you don't wake Phoebe up when she's sleeping. It's a huge mistake. "Awh, don't frown at me. You're going to see your brother soon." He smiles and I still keep my frown.

"Your mean for waking me up." I lean back against the seat and close my eyes again. I felt a sharp tickle to my side and jolted up with surprise. "Skyler!" I laugh and try to get him to stop. "Stop!" For a few seconds he didn't but as the plane comes to landing he begins to get nervous again. "Don't think about it. We'll be down in a little while." He nods his head but the tension remains. I was scared of flying too but the amount of traveling my dad did, you have to get over the fear.

Couple of minutes later we were landing at the airport and everyone was out of their seats. "I hate long flights." Mom and Dad both stretch from the long flight. I'm even sore from the nap and getting up took some time. The closer we got to the gate, the higher my excitement gets. "Someone's excited." I turn to Dad who's smiling away while holding Mom's hand.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Aren't you excited to see your son whom you've shipped across the country?" I smile innocently.

"I didn't ship him off. He wanted to go and I had no place to stop him." Dad got defensive. I find it cute. I rarely get to see Dad this laid back and off CEO mode.

"So if I want to go across the country by choice, would you let me?" Daddy tilted his head as if he didn't understand and I already knew the answer to that question. I don't understand why Dad let Teddy go to Harvard but he wants me to stay and go to WSU like my mom did. I don't mind staying there since my mom went there but knowing he doesn't want me to leave makes me more mad and I crave leaving and coming to the East Coast.

It takes me a second to spot my brother. He's just a younger version of my dad. I ran towards him and he's open his arms to me as I jump onto him. "Teddy!" I wrap my arms around him so hard he almost falls backwards.

"Hey Phebs. I've missed you little one." I puts me down but still holds me. "You look so different."

"Do I? How?" I felt the same. Didn't change anything to my daily routines.

"It's called growing up." I roll my eyes at him. He's such a future Christian Grey. I can feel it already. "How are you? Dad said you ditched school which isn't normal." I swallow and try to hold back the tears. Dad talked to Teddy about me already. He knows I'm hiding something. That's why I'm here, for Teddy to get it out of me and report to my dad.

"I'm fine. I just had a rough first day at school and wanted to get away. We'll talk later." I hear the footsteps behind me close in.

"Teddy!" Mom comes to Teddy and gives him a kiss on the cheek and he does the same. "How are you, boy? Behaving, right?" Teddy rolls his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother. It's rude." My dad says behind my mom and she rolls her eyes knowing he can't see her. "Don't think I don't know you just rolled your eyes, Ana."

"How do you do that? You can't even see my face." The two of them were staring at each other. I couldn't help but laugh. Dad tilts his head a little to look at me and suppress my laugh.

"What's so funny Phoebe?" I know my dad is being playful right now. It's a pleasure to see.

"You're funny. Can we go? I need to catch up on the time we lost with Teddy." I whine like a little girl. We needed to go. I need time with my big brother.

"Yes, you may go. Sawyer is staying here with you." I narrow my eyes at him. Teddy already has security here. Why do we need more? Before I can argue, Dad raises his hand and I know I'm silenced. "Sawyer is staying with you. Now, we have a flight to catch and we'll be back Sunday afternoon to have a meal with Teddy before heading back." And with that said, everyone is off.


	9. The Realization

_Authors Note:_  
_This chapter so far is my favorite. I put a lot into and I did have trouble writing it but I'm really satisfied with the outcome and I hope you guys are too. Please review, follow, and favorite! These always make my day and I get motivated to continue to write. _

_Dedicated to Brooke! Love you Mommy 2.0!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy. _

* * *

"So Skyler, what brings you to Harvard with my sister?" And the integration starts. Honestly, I don't even know what brings me where to Harvard with Skyler.

"I don't know why I'm here but still am grateful to be with Phoebe to know that she's safe. With all due respect, even if she was staying here with you, I would still be worried." I'm touched by Skyler. I never really realized until now how much he cares for me.

"And this is why you are my favorite." Teddy pats him on the back. I'm glad that at least one male in the family is happy with Skylers presents.

"Teddy, why are we here?" I begin to get anxious and on the edge about this trip. It seems too good to be true.

"You can't just come here to visit your brother who misses you like hell?" He looks hurts but I know he's faking it.

"Not when I've started school and end up ditching the first day with Skyler. Now I do miss you like hell, no doubt, but I know this isn't just any getaway for the family. I mean Mom and Dad are in New York so obviously this is about me and I'm not okay with that." I cross my arms in defense. I needed to know why I'm here and I need to know right now.

"Skyler, if you don't mind, can I talk to Phoebe alone in the bedroom." He keeps his eyes on me.

"Of course, she's your sister. I'll just be in the living room. Do you mind if I grab something to eat?" Skyler walks to the door.

"No, kitchens pretty stacked up right now. Eat anything you want." Skyler nods and heads out of the bedroom.

"Teddy-" I begin but I'm cut off by him.

"Phoebe, I'm your brother and I know that something is wrong and it is killing me to be on the other side of the country knowing that I can't be there for my little sister. When Dad called me and told me that the school called saying you weren't in class, I freaked out. You never cut class and I knew, I just knew that something is seriously wrong. Phoebe, please, tell me what's wrong." He whispers.

I feel tears forming in the eyes. I want to tell Teddy. He's my person. I want to let him know that I'm hurting and that I'm not happy. I want to tell him that I've been hurting myself for the past year because I feel like I don't belong as a Grey. I want to tell him everything. "I can't." I don't have the courage to look at him.

"Why? Why can't you tell me. I'm your brother. You know you can come to me for everything and anything." His voice is calm but I know he's fighting the control. He's just like my dad. That's what I adore about Teddy. He's exactly like my dad but that also means he'll react the same way and I can't afford for him to go and tell my dad what's going on with me.

"Because you're going to tell Dad and I can't let you do that. I can't let Dad know. Not right now." My try to keep my voice calm. I don't want to yell at him. I know Skyler is in the other room.

"What can't you tell Dad. Phoebe, my imagination is running away from me right now and its driving me crazy. Are you okay?" His voice is more demanding now and I know I have to tell him. Seeing Teddy like this kills me. I've already hurt a lot people and I can't let one of those people be Teddy.

"You have to promise not to tell Dad, Teddy. It's not your place to say what's going on with me. This is my battle that I need to fight alone." The tears are starting to come down.

"That's the thing. You don't have to fight this alone. You have me and Mom and Dad and Skyler. You have so many people that love you to death and would stop everything they are doing to make sure that you are happy." And that does it to me. That's my breaking point.

"I don't deserve to be a Grey!" I begin to sob. Everything is unleashing itself and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I don't care if Skyler is in the other room. I don't care if this is my brother who I'm talking to. I just don't care. "You are the perfect child. You gave Mom and Dad everything they ever wanted. The grades, the charms, the work skills, everything! You never had trouble acing a test. You always were popular and every girl in our school was ready to drop down in front of you. You started interning at Grey Enterprising at 16 and gained work experience because you were able to handle school and work. You still are the perfect Grey." I turn away from Teddy. I can't look at him right now.

"And then theres me. I don't have a high GPA like you do. Boy can't stand to be around me. Dad refuses to let me step foot into Grey Publishing with Mom because he knows I can't handle it. Theres nothing I can do right anymore." I'm screaming now and I turn to Teddy who's standing but staying quiet. "Why even bother being here. I don't deserve this family or Skyler because you guys have everything that I'm not capable of. So what the point of doing anything!" My tears took over and I couldn't speak anymore. Exhaustion takes over my body and I fall to my knees and cry hysterically.

After a few moments of silence I feel Teddy come down to the floor and take my into a hug. I'm still crying and Teddy is rubbing my back. I didn't know what to do. "Phoebe, you need to tell me the truth when I ask you this." He's quiet for a few seconds but I already knew what he's going to ask. "Have you been hurting yourself? Have you taken anything beyond that level?" I remain where I am. My crying has calm down now and I lift myself up to look at Teddy.

"Junior year, I was taking over the counter pills. Once I got use to them, I started taking stronger pain killers and mixing them but I never overdosed on them. I have thought about it but never had the courage to actually do it." I whispered. I finally look up at Teddy and I can see the glossiness in his eyes. Everything I'm doing is hurting my family.

"Are you still doing it?" I shake my head.

"I stopped before school started but I can feel the withdrawal. I'm still tempted but I'm really trying not to take them." He nods his head and holds my hand. I know this is hard for my brother to take in. He has never done anything like this. He never had to.

"Who else knows?" He's not looking at me and I know he's once again trying to control his anger.

"Skyler, I told him yesterday. Mom and Dad are suspicious but I told them I'm not ready to tell them and I know that's why I'm here. For you to talk to me and report to them." I'm disgusted that my parents would even think about using Teddy like that to get to me. I need space and they never seem to understand that I need it sometimes.

"They did want me to talk to you but I'm not going to tell them. This is something you need to talk to Mom and Dad yourself. I know it's going to be hard and if you want me to come back home and help you with it, I will." I shake my head.

"You can't drop everything here to take care of me, Teddy. I know you want to but I have to fight my own battles sometimes. I just need a little bit more time before I tell Mom and Dad. It's getting slightly easier now that I've told two people but this is Dad we're talking about. The Christian Grey of Grey Enterprising & Holding." We both let out a small giggle.

"Phoebe, I know it's hard for you because of all the standards I've set for our parents but I can assure you that they love you just as much. You're Dad's little princess and he will do anything to make sure that you are safe. But there's no need to be hurting yourself. You were born to be a Grey." I stay quiet. I didn't really know how to process everything Teddy is saying. It didn't feel right.

"When I first went off to college and you start your disobedience, Dad would always call me and tell me how much you reminded him of Mom when they first met and he loves that you do it. He may get upset but I can tell you, he loves it. You keep him on his toes and he's needs it sometimes. When I got the call yesterday, Dad was so scared and he just want his little girl to be okay." I can feel the tears coming down again. Daddy is scared for me?

"Promise me that you'll talk to them. I want you to be better. You belong here Phoebe. With me and Mom and Dad. You're a Grey. Who cares what the tabloids say. Who cares what anyone says to be honest. All we want is for you to be happy. It's going to take some time for you to realize that but we're all here for you." I nod my head.

"There's one other thing I wanted to ask you. And it's from both mine and Dad's curiosity." I tilt my head waiting for him to continue.

"Dad told me that you want Skyler to move in because of the situations he's in. He understands that Skyler is in need right now to be safe but a little worried about you." Teddy pauses. I can tell he's having a hard time with this conversation. What is he worried about?

"What is Dad worried about?" I narrow my eyes in confusion.

"He said for the past day, you and Skyler have been very close to each other and acting a little differently around one another." He can see that I'm not understanding. "Phoebe, do you want to get involved with Skyler of being more than friends?" I widen my eyes. I can feel my heart beating faster and moments from the past day with Skyler flash through my head.

The locker conversation we had. Skyler crying for the first time in front of me. Us holding hands when possible. Sleeping next to him and feeling safe. Him looking at me during breakfast and on the plane. His need for me to be safe.

I look back up at Skyler and I respond without even thinking. "Yes." I whisper.


	10. The Breakdown

_Authors Note: I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry for that. School has been loading up since the quarter just ended but Thanksgiving is coming up so hopefully I can squeeze in more chapters during the holidays. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy. _

* * *

"I heard you screaming and then everything went quite. I got a little worried." He looks at Teddy. I know he's trying not to offend him and thankfully Teddy isn't.

"Phoebe just had a little outburst. Nothing I can't handle. Did you hear anything?" Teddy still has his hand around me and I relax on his shoulder and sit down all the way.

"Nothing I can make out on. Are you okay Phoebe? You seem shakened up." He comes and sits with us. He didn't hear me say yes. I close my eyes is deep relief. My friendship with Skyler is too valuable to just throw away because I have feelings for him.

Then it really hits me. I have feelings for my best friend of 10 years. When did this happen? How did I not see it? Now I know why Dad made a huge deal about Skyler sleeping next to me. That's it. That's the number one reason he doesn't want Skyler to move in. Daddy is scared.

Teddy phones starts to ring from the living room and he excuses himself to get it. Skyler comes next to me and I crawl into his lap.

"How are you feeling?" He speaks into my hair.

"Better now that Teddy knows but worse because Mom and Dad brought me here so he could report to them." I stay where I am. This is where I love to be. With him.

"You have to understand that your parents are worried and that they will go through any type of extreme to keep you safe. But I'm pretty sure Teddy won't tell your parents if you ask him not to." This is when I realize that Skyler is all Teddy really has too. Looking back, Teddy may have been the popular guy but he never opened up to anyone which is why it was so easy for him to pack up his stuff and come to Harvard. He has no goodbyes to say beside family.

"Is Teddy like a brother to you?" I can see Skyler shocked from the question.

"Yes. I envy him in ways that I want to protect you. He's definitely accomplished a lot in his short time of being a teenager."

"Although I never told you, you are the little brother I always wished to have." We're interrupted by Teddy. "We've told each other a bunch of stuff and done a bunch of crap together too. I mean, I am two years older than you but I know you had my back when it came to being a bad boy." I'm confused. Teddy and Skyler were partners in crime?

"What are you guys talking about?" I look at the both of them smile.

"Your brother and I are pretty close. We just never exposed our friendship to you or your parents. We've done some stupid shit together." I can see Skylers grin grow. He was proud.

"Like what?" What could Teddy possibly do against Dad's orders. He's the good child.

"Fundraisers that I would attend. We would sneak around in the adult tent while you would be dancing with Ava. During sports, Skyler would always been the youngest one of the team and we would get away with stuff during practice and even after games actually. We've done a lot together." They fist punch while I stare in shock.

"What! You means you guys had like this little friendship affair? That's weird." Personally, I'm a little territorial that Teddy has a friendship with Skyler. He is my best friend. But, then again, I love that my brother and best friend get along in their ways.

"It's not weird. You're just jealous." Both boys are looking at me with a grin. It's a horrible sight to see.

"You guys disgust me now that I know about this love affair." I make a choke face. There is so much I can do with this. So much.

"Love affair?" Teddy holds his hands up as in defense. "That's a little much for me. I mean, I love you Skyler but I prefer boobs." Both boys burst out laughing.

"And I will cherish that moment that justification." I have never seen Skyler and Teddy like this. Their personality are so different when around each other then it is when they are apart. Even when with me, it's never like this.

"Teddy, don't you have friends here that you can go around with?" It scared me that Teddy would isolate himself from everyone when he's out here. He's a family man and we all know it but he needs friends to keep his mind sated and not to go insane.

"Not really, there's a couple of people that I do study groups with for midterms and drinks but no one that I want to lean on." Teddy shrugs and I don't know if this is what he wants. It's almost as if he wants to come back home and be around the people he actually knows.

"You haven't talk to her, have you?" Skyler asks quietly and Teddy shakes his head. Who are they talking about?

"Wait a second, who is this she? And why do you know and I don't!" Now I'm getting mad. Teddy has been keeping secrets from me. Not to mention that Skyler knows.

"It's no one to be concerned about." Teddy says quietly. He isn't looking at me and I know that's a sign of him lying. One of his weak spots is not looking at me when he's lying. I think my brother is forgetting how well I actually know him. This doubt sets me off. I walk around of the room hearing Teddy call behind me. I ignore him and shut the door behind me in the room I'm staying in.

Teddy, my brother, could possibly be with someone or has been and he's never once has mentioned it to me. How can he do that? We tell eachother everything. If he thinks for a second that me keeping my problems a secret is a decent defense for him keeping this so call girl from me, I will pack my bags and go back home.

I am beyond upset. Dad brings me here to get information out of me through Teddy. I find out I have feelings for my best friend. Teddy has some girl with him and Skyler knows oppose to me. Everything is going wrong. Nothing is going right with me anymore. It's almost as if I bring the bad luck to everyone. This isn't far. Not on me or on anyone around me.

I can feel my heart beating faster and my breathing becoming shallow. It's happening again. The temptation. The thought. I have been able to keep away from my temptation for a good two weeks but I can't fight this one off. It's too strong. I try to control my breathing by thinking of something good but my mind draws a blank. Tears start to rush down my face as I look around the room trying to find something to focus on. I don't want Teddy or Skyler to see me like this. I feel too exposed. I hear footsteps outside the door and I know it's too late for me to lock it so I run into the bathroom and lock the door behind me.

"Phoebe?" I'm glad it's Skyler versus my brother but even then I still don't want to see either of them. He knocks on the door softly. "Phoebe, please."

I close my eyes and imagine he's not there. My breathing has slowed down and I know the darkness is escaping. It's still hovering over me but I know I am calming down. After a couple of deep breaths, I get off the cold tile and opened the door to find Skyler sitting against the wall next to the door. He looks up and grabs my hand to pull me down to the floor.

"Are you okay?" He whispers. I nod softly but I don't get away with it. "Phoebe, your brother was scared and didn't want anyone to know. I saw him with Hazel on accident and in a way he was relieved but scared too. You have to understand where he's coming from Phoebe. He feels bad but like you, he didn't want to take chances." I know he's right. I realize that I'm mad over myself so not being able to see it with my brother.

"I know. I guess I thought he would tell me anything regardless." I softly whisper. I can barely recognize my own voice.

"And I can assure you he feels the same with you." Skyler smiles. The tension is gone the second I see his beautiful smile. The effect he has on me is crazy. Now that Teddy confronted me about this, I won't stop. Skyler is my person. My saviour. My life.

"I love you Skyler." I pull him into a hug and bury my face in his neck.

"I love you too Phoebe." He softly kisses my cheek and rests his head against mine gently. A small smile grows on my face.

* * *

**So Skyler didn't hear Phoebe say yes! :)  
I'm open to ideas for this story. I have a plan but getting there is alittle difficult so shot me a PM if you guys have ideas in mind for the story. Thank you again to everyone who reads each chapter and leaves a review. They always motivate me to keep going. **


	11. The Story

_Authors Note: _  
_I've been trying so hard to get a chapter out because I've been getting such amazing reviews. Thank you guys so much! This chapter isn't the best. It's more informative but I still hope you enjoy it. Holiday is coming up soon and I hope I'm not bombarded with work and school so I can write but more is coming._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shade Trilogy _

* * *

After about an hour of silence with Skyler, I decide to apologize to Teddy for my outburst. He didn't deserve that. He's scared, just like me. When I shift, Skyler tightens his grip on me. I smile.

"Are you okay?" He says into my hair with a soft whisper.

"I am now." I turn slightly to see him. His bright grey eyes vibrate throughout the room. I never realized how beautiful Skyler's eyes really are until now. "I like this." My voice is low and scared but I hope Skyler doesn't catch it. Being honest with him is my everything now. After all the secrets, I can't keep anything from it. It hurts too much. I won't do that to myself or to him.

"I like this too." We both smile in unison. I relax a little. "To spend every second of everyday making sure that you're okay is always going to be my concern. I won't change a bit for it and that included you trying to convince me otherwise." My heart melts a little.

"I'm glad my parents let you come with me. I really did miss you while you were away." I run my hand softly through his hair. He slowly leans into the touch and his eyes slightly close. I take that small moment to think. Does Skyler feel the same way? What if he doesn't and everything we ever had crashes into the dust. I can't lose him over my feelings. It's a reckless thing to do.

"I'm never leaving without you. My trip was horrid, all I wanted to do was come home. You're all I have left." I see the fear in his eyes. I can't do this to Skyler. I can't lose him.

"I'm not going anywhere. You've stuck by my side through the past day when I thought you would be running for the hills." A small smile turns on his lips.

"When are you going to learn that I am not going anywhere? I am here to stay. Whether you want me to or not. I'm going to be selfish and keep you all to myself." He hugs me tightly for a couple of seconds and slowly releases me. I don't want him to let go. This is where I want to be. In his arms, feeling safe.

"If it's anyone, it's me who's going to be selfish." We both laugh. "I need to go apologize to Teddy for earlier. But I also do want to know about this Hazel girl. Do you know how long they were together for?" I slowly got up and Skyler followed.

"I would tell you but I would rather you talk to your brother about Hazel. She's his girl, not mine." Skyler hesitates and his eyes widen. My breathing stops for a second. Hazel is Teddy's girl. Could I ever be Skyler's girl? The thought lingers in my head.

"Let's go. After I apologize, maybe we all can go out and get some fresh air. It's been quite a day and I'm starving." I finally get up and walk into the living to find Teddy standing in front of the floor to ceiling glass window. It's a beautiful view. "Wow." I quietly say behind Teddy, making him jump slightly. "You really have a view here, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do." Teddy puts his arm around me and hugs me tightly. I wrap my arms around his back and take the moment in. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Hazel. I was scared and I couldn't take the chance. I didn't know what else to do." He lets go of me and looks me straight into my eyes. "It killed me to keep that from you, Phoebe. You have to understand that." I can see the fear in Teddy's eyes. Guilt took over. How can I be mad at him for this? It's not his fault for being scared or wanting to keep his relationship a secret. I would too if I were in his position.

"It's okay. I understand. But I would like to know about her." We head over to the couch and I find a comfortable spot.

"What do you want to know?" I think for a second. How much do I want to get out of Teddy? All or some? I'll go for the all.

"Start from the very beginning. The very first time Hazel ever came into your life." Teddy is quiet for a few seconds and I know he's thinking about what to say.

"Summer before freshman year, I was volunteering for one of Mom's programs that she holds for kids who have a hard time reading. Hazel was one of the volunteers that I was paired up with and throughout the summer we were just two people partnered together. It wasn't until the end of summer when the programed ended and I had to say my goodbyes to Hazel when I realized that I didn't want to say goodbye. I wanted to get to know her better and build something because as we all know, being a Grey, it's hard to build anything with anyone. But Hazel was different." The last sentence make Teddy smile. Even if I've never seen this girl or met her, I know just being looking at Teddy that she means a lot to him.

"I was pretty upset when the school year started and people were just all over me because I was a Grey. People were going to school with Christian Grey's son. I didn't know if people wanted to be friends with me because of me or because of my name. A week into school while I was heading to my locker, I accidently bumped into someone and it was Hazel. I couldn't believe it was her. I thought I was daydreaming or something but she was really there." It almost seems like Teddy still can't believe that it was Hazel. I've never seen him like this. Lingering onto every word that he's saying.

"She understood me and she knew that I was scared of the people who were around me. But she took that fear away. It wasn't until finals week when I realized that I wasn't going to see her about three weeks and that's when I told her how I felt about her. Luckily she felt that same way. We both knew without saying anything that we had to keep it a secret. And in a way, it helped our relationship. No one knew about us. No one had a reason to make up a rumor or try to start drama.

"I mean, it was hard for the both of us because we had to deal with people flirting with us while we were near each other and all that type of stuff but I just can't believe we made it that far. When Skyler found out, I was relieved because this small burden lifted from my shoulder but that fear came back. But he promised to keep it a secret and honored it. Don't be mad at him for this, Phe. It was being a friend to me and I knew it was hard on him to keep something like this from you but it was for me." In that moment, all the anger I have is gone. Skyler didn't tell me because he's being the best friend my brother always had from him. How can I be selfish to take that away?

"How serious were you guys?" Seeing Teddy like this gives me hope for Skyler. If he got through this, why can't I? If he confronted his feelings about Hazel to her then I should do the same with Skyler.

"We are really serious. We've been together for six years. Basically all of high school and the two years I've been in college." Teddy closes his eyes for a second and takes in his words. "She's here at Harvard and I asked her to move in with me and it scared her so she told me she wanted a break. She wanted to see if what we have is going in the right direction."

"Did you ever sleep with her?" The question escapes my lips before I can stop it. My eye widen with horror. I did not just ask my brother if he's ever slept with his girlfriend. I look over to see Teddy look to the ground with a growing smile and thats when I knew. I small giggle finds its way out and I hear him chuckle himself.

"Junior prom. The very first time Dad let me go somewhere without security because I was going 'by myself'. They knew I was going to the after party but I had other plans in hand." I see Teddy blush from the memory. I laugh at the view.

I'm surprised that Teddy asked Hazel to move in. What would he say to Dad? Or would he even tell Dad? "I think she'll be back. You guys have been together for six years. Theres no way she would want to throw all that away because you asked her to move in. If she's not ready, she should just tell you and you guys wait a little longer." With all this new information, I really want to meet Hazel. I want to get the first impression. Those are most important for me. I have to like her if she's going to be in Teddy's life and if I don't, I'll make it clear.

"Enough about my relationships. What are you going to do about yours?" I knew he was going to ask. I can never get away with things in this family. Even if they subside it, it'll come back up in time, guaranteed. I look behind me to see if the door is closed where Skyler is and it is. I turn back to Teddy in speak softly so Skyler won't hear.

"I'm scared. I don't want to lose him. I'm not going to do anything about it yet. It doesn't feel right. I want to tell Skyler how I feel but right now isn't the time. I can't stop thinking about if he doesn't feel the same way. I mean, if he doesn't, everything we have could be torn apart and I can't afford for that to happen." My voice cracks and I know my emotions are getting in the way.

"You'll never know until you tell him and I know it's scary but you don't want to regret never knowing." I know Teddy's right but I'm not going to do anything about it right now. I'm going to wait a little longer.

The thought of Skyler arms being around me keeping me warm and his lips on my skin, my lips, bring a shiver down my spin but I keep seeing the darkness, the emptiness of what I could be if he leaves.

I want Skyler... I've always wanted him.


	12. The Untold Frustration

_Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the lack of updating. I am having serious writers block. Some of you guys have given me really great ideas but getting to that point with detail is hard when you have writers block :( I'm sorry for a short chapter and I am trying my best to get chapters out with quality but please do be patient. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed.. I cried with the long ones and really do appreciate them. All mistakes are mine. Even with the shortness, I still do hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to give ideas and reviews. :)  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy_

* * *

After talking to Teddy I feel a lot better. It felt good to talk to him like this and physically be around him. "I'm glad we talked Teddy. I've missed you alot since you started college." I curl up next to my brother and he holds me tightly.

"I've missed you alot too. It was definitely hard moving away from you. I did miss Mom and Dad a bunch but it was you that I came home to and now I come home to an empty apartment. It took a lot of adjusting to do." I'm surprised with what Teddy said. I know he loves our parents but for him to come home to me was unexpected. "Do you know where you're applying to for college?" I can hear the hesitation in his voice and it makes me giggle.

"Well since you asked, definitely not Harvard." I look up to see Teddy with his puppy dog face.

"You are such a mean person. Unbelievable." The humor in his voice is intense. But with all seriousness, I didn't know where I wanted to go for college. I haven't even thought about it since my SAT scores came in last May.

"I don't know where I'm going to apply. I haven't thought about college at all. But I know that I want to work with Dad. Just seeing him with so much power and skills like that fascinates me." I have a quick flashback of when I was little.

Daddy use to pick me up from pre-school and take me to work until it was time for us to go home. I remember having so many things in his office. Even my own desk and chair. Daddy would make up fake documents for me to sign and at the time I was beginning to learn how to read. We use to have small business meetings regarding what book I should read next or what dessert we should have after dinner.

I feel in love with Grey Enterprising & Holding the second I stepped into that building as a little girl. There is nothing I want to do more than to sit in an office next to my dad. "The only thing that's stopping me from telling Dad I want to follow his footsteps are my problems of not deserving to be a Grey. I don't want to disappoint him. That's my biggest fear. Disappointing Dad."

"Phoebe, it's not easy being a Grey. Mom had a hard time adjusting to it. I have a hard time being around people. And it's taking away your self-esteem away. But it's who we are. We were taught to fight for what we want and to work hard to keep what we earned. I hate to see you self-sabotage yourself like this because it's not who you are." I know my brother is right. Self-sabotaging will get me nowhere but finding a way to fight it won't be easy either.

"Do you think Dad will let Skyler move in?" I started to play with Teddy's hand. It's an old habit I have seem to never break.

"To be honest with you, I don't think he'll let Skyler move in. But I do think he's going to financially support Skyler throughout the school year. Dad knows how important it is to get through senior year, especially with grades for college." Teddy lets out a deep sigh. I know Skyler won't accept the money. He would feel like a charity case rather than a person.

It's one of the many things I adore about Skyler. Other people would jump at the sight of free luxury but Skyler doesn't. He likes to earn what he works for and I will always be in awe about it with him.

"You know Skyler won't take it. For the fact that Dad would be paying for rent and school expenses. He's better off just staying with us at home. Teddy, I need you to talk to Dad. I need Skyler with me. He's the only one who can help me while you're here." I start to get defensive. What do I have to do to get Dad convinced?

"Phoebe, I'm not really comfortable with the idea myself. Dad is already suspicious about the two of you but I know you have feelings for him. It's dangerous with the two of you under the same roof when you have add-ons like that." I can't believe Teddy's words. For the fact that he thinks Skyler and I would do something like that disgusts me.

"Do you not trust us or something? Do you honestly think Skyler would take advantage of me like that." My words are with anger.

"I didn't say it like that. Don't mix my words." Teddy is getting defensive. I don't want to argue again when we just made up from the last one.

"I don't want to argue but it's obvious that I am the only one that wants Skyler safe and I know what he needs right now and that's a supporting family that will be there for him. Putting him in an apartment won't solve anything when he needs people who he trusts. News flash for you Teddy, we are the only people left for him and I can't believe for a second that you would think anything otherwise for him." Before I can continue, I hear footsteps coming from behind me and I know it's Skyler. I turn around to see him reading something on his phone.

"Not to disturb or anything but can we go out. I haven't seen Harvard before and would love to explore the city here." Skyler speaks without knowing we were just talking about him.

Teddy glances at me with a warning look and I know the conversation is over but still on hot stone. I hate arguing with him but when it comes to Skyler, I will stop at nothing to make sure he's safe and protected by all needs.

"Sure, just make sure to grab a jacket. It's get really cold out at nightfall." Teddy gets up and heads to the room to grab his keys and a jacket. Skyler already has one on and brings one out for me.

"Do you feel any better now?" He slips on my jacket for me.

"Yeah, but theres still some tension. We'll figure it out. We all know how hot headed I can be." Skyler laughs at my words and it causes me to smile.

"I love your temper. Keeps me on my toes all the time. I rather see your face red with anger than tears crawling down your soft cheeks from the pain." Skyler brushes his finger against my cheek and I lean into it.

"What would I do without you, Skyler?" I whisper and pull him into a hug. He holds me for a moment and pulls back but I keep my hand around him.

"I never want to find out." He whispers.


	13. The Big Reveal

_I tried so hard to upload short chapters everyday while I was on break but work took up all my energy so I did one somewhat long chapter for you guys. I wanted to say that all the ideas that everyone has been giving me, I originally had in mind which I find funny but at least I know that you guys want the same thing I do :) Thank you so much for all the reviews and followers. I am so close to 100! The next three weeks are going to be crazy hectic because of finals but I will try to give you guys a chapter in between and for sure there will be more on my 20 days off for winter session.  
I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it was so much fun to write and I hope some of my readers while be extremely happy with the outcome of it. Also, I have a question and I really do want an answer. After writing this chapter, I was wondering if you guys would like me to stay with Phoebe's POV or if you want me to switch POV's between all the characters for more sense of character. I would be happy to do either but I would like to know what you guys want :) And all mistakes are mine, I was too eager to wait and upload. Enjoy! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy _

* * *

I'm glad Daddy decided to take me and Skyler to see Teddy. It was worth the getaway even though we got into a bunch of arguments. It still kills me to know that I haven't told me parents about my problems, but it's too difficult right now. Teddy doesn't seem to understand that. I have kept this to myself for years and now everything is lashing out on me and I'm terrified to death.

"It was good seeing you, Phoebe. No matter what I've said or have done to you while you were here, know that I love you unconditionally." Teddy pulled me into a tight hug as we stood at the base of the plane.

"I know. Just be patient with me. I have a lot of growing up to do with this and telling Mom and Dad right now isn't an option for me." I pull back and look at him. All I see is my dad. Teddy really is the next Christian Grey.

"I will but no more secrets from me. Call me when you need to. Whether it's one in the morning or three in the afternoon. I will pick up the phone and talk to you. I am never too busy for you." I can see the worry in Teddy's eyes. I wish I can take that away from him. Take away the burden of his concern for me.

"Okay. I promise." I fight back the tears that are forming in my eyes.

"And you," Teddy points to Skyler. "Take care of her. You're the only one that knows how to right now with certain circumstances. I don't want my baby sister getting hurt." He's stern with his words and Skyler is caught off guard by it.

"Teddy, I wouldn't live with myself if anything happen to Phoebe. I'll take care of her to the best of my ability and more. I promise." Skyler speaks confidently. I'm touched by his words. Going back home is really scary for me but I want to make things right and that's by getting better.

I want to start something with Skyler but I'm scared I'll lose everything I've created with him in the process. I have a greater fear of being heartbroken by him then just being broken. The conversation with Teddy keeps replaying in my head but I know I have to play it safe for awhile. I need to get better. I have to fight my temptations. This isn't who I want to be when I'm with Skyler. I want to be happy and alive. He deserves that. He deserve so much better than me but the thought of any other girl with him makes me sick to my stomach. Skyler is my person. My only person.

"Ready to go sweetie?" Dad comes behind me and rests his hands on my shoulder.

"Yes. The visit was great but I want to go home now, please?" I turn around and hug my dad tightly. "I know I've been difficult about things lately and I appreciate the everything that you and Mom have done but I still need time. Just a little bit longer, okay?" Dad's grip around me tightens.

"All I want is for my baby girl to be healthy and happy. I never want to see you in pain. It kills me, Phoebe." I can hear it in his voice and it takes every piece of energy I have left to not cry. I have to be strong for everyone, including myself.

"Mr. Grey, the plane is ready to aboard." Taylor comes behind them. I haven't seen him since the car ride to the airport three days ago.

"Alright, thank you Taylor. Ready, everyone?" My dad does a look around at all of us and we all nod.

"Call me as soon as you guys land." Teddy says before we head up the stairs. I laugh a little and he narrows his eyes in amusement. "What's got you laughing?"

"What a Christian Grey thing to say, huh?" Everyone starts laughing and looks at Dad who's grinning from ear to ear right now.

"Don't be jealous. You love it." Teddy playfully punches me on the arm.

"Yeah, because two of Dad makes me so happy." The sarcasm isn't hidden and Dad playfully gets offended.

"Keeps you on your toes." Teddy places a small kiss on my forehead. "Goodbye little sis. Please careful." He whispers that last part.

"I will be. Stop worrying. You're making me feel bad." I let go and give him a smile to reassure him that I will be fine. I need to go home. I want alone time with Skyler to figure things out or at least to figure what's going on with myself.

"We really need to get going. Your father and I have an early morning and I don't want to be jet lagged for tomorrow." My mother quickly hugs Teddy one more time and we all head to the plane. I can sense Skyler getting nervous again. I have to hold a laugh so I don't upset him but seeing him like this is too adorable to pass on.

"Do you need another distraction for take off?" I giggle a little and he narrows his eyes at me playfully.

"Why is my discomfort such an entertainment for you?" He shakes his head and I laugh a little harder.

"Because it's not everyday I get to see you uneasy like this. It's actually comforting to know that Skyler isn't all that macho like I thought he was." I smile innocently.

"And the insults just never end, do they?" He chuckles and takes his seat next to me.

Once we're in the air, I look over at Mom and Dad and see their exhaustion. "Why don't you guys rest in the room. You guys look dead and it's not really the most sexiest thing to see." My dad rolls his eyes at me and I feel empowering.

"What a rude thing to say, Phoebe. But I am exhausted along with your mother. Maybe we should take a rest in the room." My mom nods her head as her eyes are drifting into a sleep as it is. Daddy lifts her into his arms and takes her into the room at the back and I hear a soft click knowing they locked the door.

I feel my heart leap knowing I'm alone with Skyler. Should I? Should I really have this conversation with him right now? My parents are in the other room and we are so many thousands of feet in the air. I don't think I can hold off any longer. After the conversation with Teddy, I need to know. I need to know what Skyler feels and I have to face the fear of being scared because I will regret never knowing.

I glance over at Skyler and see him absentmindedly looking in front of him with his fingers resting on his lips. He has the same habit as my father and I have a small smile at the thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I whisper so softly I don't know if he heard me.

Skyler looks over and stays quiet for a few seconds but something about the way he's looking at me is different. It's more deep than how he normally looks at me.

"Something has been on my mind since I saw you at school and it just hasn't settled yet." Skyler say softly. His mood his dark and concerning and I'm frightened by it.

"Skyler, we need to talk." What can we talk about? My feelings for him or what's bothering him? I move closer to him and in the process he pulls me into his lap. I feel safe and at peace. I look over his shoulder for a second to make sure that the door to my parents room is still closed and I can tell that it's locked.

"Please don't hate me, Phoebe." For a split second I'm confused but I didn't have time to process it as I feel Skyler tilting my head and kissing me hard on the lips. My body automatically responds to him and I reach over and run my hand through his soft hair. His hands grip my hips and tighten in the moment.

All the tension that I have, all the worries that I feel, it all disappears when I kiss him. It feels so right to be here, in Skylers lap, like this. His lips are so soft against mine but the kiss is hard and full of passion as if he is holding so much weight on his shoulder and finally releasing it.

We pull away at the same time and take a deep breathe. We rest our forehead against each other and I feel Skyler's hand swift against my body. My touch is welcoming. I'm scared to open my eyes in fear that this is a dream. If it is, I don't to wake up from it. Everything I want just happened. The feeling is there. I know I want Skyler. I always have.

"Phoebe." Skyler whispers and I open my eyes to see his bright grey eyes staring at me.

"This is what I want. I want you, Skyler. I didn't know it at first but after the trip, all I have been thinking about is us." I can feel the tears washing into my eyes. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself done.

"Shh. Don't cry, Phoebe. This is all I have been thinking about too. Ever since I went on my trip during the summer I have been wanting to tell you how I feel but I didn't have the courage to do it until I saw how you reacted about Teddy and Hazel. It got me thinking that I'm wasting my time waiting. I was scared to tell you because I didn't want to lose you and I didn't know if you wanted this with everything else that's going on." I stop him there. It's almost like two puzzle pieces coming together.

"This is exactly what I need. I was so scared you wouldn't feel the same. Skyler, I want to try this. I want to see what happens with us. Everything is rushing in like a wave with what I feel for you and I can't keep it to myself anymore." Skyler stops me from speaking when he kisses me again and this time it's softer. It's almost like a promise.

When he pulls away from the kiss, Skyler hugs me tightly and kisses my hair. "Your dad isn't going to be happy with this, you do know that, right?" The fear isn't hidden. I know my dad scares Skyler and I wish he wouldn't. Control is what Daddy needs but he respect those who stand up to him when necessary and Skyler can be one of them if he tries.

"He doesn't have to know right now and I don't want him to. I hate keeping secrets from my parents but right now, I just want it to be the two of us. I'll tell Teddy as he's the one that got me to fess up about my feelings and it's the least I can do about the whole Hazel thing but for right now, let's just be young and let's get better." I smile at Skyler and I am returned with one too.

Everything is starting to fall into place now. I have the support system I need. Teddy knows about my problems and is respecting the privacy I need, Skyler and I are going to try being together, and slowly I can open to my parents about the darkness that I'm holding in.

"I haven't seen you smile absentmindedly for quite awhile now. What are you thinking about?" Skyler speaks against my neck as he holds me. I feel safe.

"I'm thinking about how everything if finally falling into place. I've got a long recovery but things are looking brighter than they were a year ago. Dad always told Mom that 'you have to walk before you can run' and now I understand why they live up to it." Skyler pulls back and caresses my cheek with the back of his hand.

"Everyone has their motto for life. You need to rest or else going to school tomorrow will be hell. I know you haven't been sleeping well but I'm here so try to relax." I know he's right. I shift a little in his lap and rest my head gently on his shoulder.

"You need sleep too, Skyler. Rest with me, it's more comforting to know your sleeping too." I watch him kick off his shoes and put his leg up on the couch that we're sitting on. Slowly, we both drift into a silent peace.

I stir a little and the environment I'm in feels different. It's more soft and comfortable. I open my eyes but the light is too much so I immediately shut them again. After a few moments, I open my eyes again, adjusting to the new light. I wasn't on the plane anymore. I look over to see Skyler laying next to me.

"Well rested now?" I look around to see that we're in my room. I slowly rise from my spot as does Skyler.

"When did we get home?" My voice cracks a little as I'm thirsty. I see a glass of water on my nightstand and reach over to have a sip. It's very welcoming to my dry throat.

"About an hour ago. I didn't have the heart to wake you up when I knew you needed the sleep so your dad told me to put you to bed and stay with you till you wake up so you wouldn't freak out with the change in spots." I tilt my head in confusion.

"How did I not wake up with all the movement? Was I seriously that tired?" I shock myself with the fact that I slept through getting off the plane and coming home to my bed.

"You haven't slept in god know how long, Phoebe. It was time for you to catch up on it." Skyler gets off the bed and over to the other side by me but stays standing. "Your dad said to come down to his studys when you're awake so I suggest you freshen up and we should head down." I freeze in my spot. What does Dad want? He never calls me into his office unless I'm in trouble.

"Did he say why?" Skyler shakes his head and gives a sympathetic look. I know he's scared out of his mind right now. Moments later we both walk into my dads office and see my mom sitting on the edge of his desk talking to him. When they hear the door shut, Mom gets off the desk and stands next to my dad.

"You're awake. Are you feeling well rested?" Daddy asks quietly but I can't read his emotions. He gives nothing away, again.

"Yeah. I'm surprised I slept through all the travelling." I walk over to the chair across my father desks and Skyler follows and sits next to me. "Why do you need to talk to us?" I get straight to the point. It's not or never.

My dad looks up at my mom for a brief second and it's almost for permission to speak. She nods her head and he looks back at me. "Phoebe, sweetie, your mom and I have been discussing a lot about whether or not we should let Skyler move in." From the corner of my eye I can see Skyler shift and I know he's about to say something when my dad raises his hand to silence him.

"Before we tell you, Skyler I want you to know that you are family to us and always will be. Ana and I both know that you mean a great deal to Phoebe and your need for her to be safe is incredible. I have the greatest appreciation to know that someone is looking after my daughter when I don't have the control to myself." We both stay quiet. This can go either way. It can be yes or no.

"Skyler, I want to help you with your debt and finishing school. I know you are a bright person and I hate to see money stop you from succeeding your goals. I'm giving you the chance to come intern at Grey Enterprising like Teddy did. I know you have some interest in that field and this can potentially be a sneak peek to see if you really want to pursue a future in it." I'm speechless. Dad has refused to give interns at his company. Teddy was the only exception because Dad wants him to take after him in the future but I never in a million year would have guessed that Dad would be giving like opportunity to Skyler.

I look over at Skyler and see him wide-eyed. It's a shock to him to but I know he'll take it. He talks about Daddy's company all the time and it's something I adore about him. To have a passion like all the male figures I have in my family in my best friend is extremely comforting.

"That being said, Ana and I have agreed to let you move in with us until graduation assuming you will go to college, which you are." I am in shock. I really thought Dad was going to say no. I was set on having no as an answer but he's letting Skyler stay. He is really letting my best friend live with us. "There will be ground rules set here. I don't want behaviors to change. You guys are seniors and almost 18. I expect priorities to be set properly and I want you to know that I will be keeping tabs on the both of you, one slip and there will be consequences for the both of you." My dad leans back in his chair and looks at my mom as she is smiling.

"Mr. Grey, I don't know what to say. Thank you so much, I will forever be in your debt." Skyler fails at words when he tries to continue but can't.

"Your debt to me will be fulfilled when I see you graduate college and on the right path to succeeding." Daddy smiles and I know that look. He's thinking about something. Something about himself when he was younger. "I have a great deal of respect for you, Skyler. You remind me of Teddy and myself a lot of the time and I never say that." Skyler smiles at the comment and I know he's settled.

"Thank you so much, Daddy. I promise things will change with me. I love you so much." I couldn't help the tear that falls down my cheek. I get out of my chair and hug Daddy along with Mom.

"And we love you too, baby girl." Relief settles with me when Skyler and I leave my dad's study.

When we reach our my room, Skyler grabs my waist and pulls me towards him. "Things are really going to change now, isn't it?" He whispers against my lips. I stand on my toes and pull him into a kiss and I hear a quiet groan from his throat. I pull away and kiss his cheek.

"Yes, they are."


	14. The Return

_I know it's been a month since I've uploaded and I am sincerely sorry! To be honest, between work and school, I lost inspiration to write for this but I'm slowly finding it again. This chapter isn't really all that informative as I just need Phoebe to realize that she is on the track of getting better but there will be a twist going on later, I promise! Again, thank you for those who are following me and reviewing. And I thank you for being patient with me.  
I do want to let you guys know that I'm thinking about starting another story! I still need to figure out how the plots going to go but it's in the making and if I have enough courage for it, it'll probably be my 2013 start :)  
Enjoy the chapter and please do review. I love reading them! And any thoughts/ideas for this story please don't hesitate to speak, I'm always open-minded about this story._

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy

* * *

I wake up with a smile. I haven't slept this good in months aside from the nights I had with Skyler. The feeling of the house is different now. I feel more safe then I did before and I know it's because Skyler is here too. I glance over at the clock and read 6 o'clock. I have to go back to school today which seems impossible after this whole weekend.

Senior year was suppose to be fun and enjoyable but here I am fighting myself to stay alive. Now that I have somewhat opened up to Skyler, there is a little hope that I can get through this. Quickly, I jump into the shower hoping the hot water will wake me up more.

I stare at my clothes in the closet for a good fifteen minutes before settling with a simple long peach sundress. I've been wanting to this for awhile but never found the right occasion for it. This is the first time Skyler will see me in the morning time before school. I normally don't put on any make up but today I wanted to feel pretty. For once, I actually wanted to put effort into the way I look. I wanted someone to notice what I did.

I look in the mirror and see my loose wavy hair fall down to my breast. I pull it into a side braid with little strands falling from my layers. I find one of my two piece headbands and set it close to the front of my hair but back enough so it won't fall forward. I apply a thin line of brown eyeliner and small mascara and pinch my cheeks for a little redness.

I had a new thing for gold jewelry. I put on a couple of thin rings on both hands along with a thick bracelet set my dad bought for me over the summer. With a quick top off, I found my long owl necklace and watch it settle right at above where my belly button is. I feel pretty and put together. After a weekend with my brother, I don't want to dwell on my problems. I need help but I can try to take care of myself in the process.

Returning to my bedroom, I find my brown rope sandals and slip them on before grabbing my bag and heading downstairs to the kitchen. As I reach the family room, I spot Skyler's bag and smile at the thought. He's really here. I get to see him every morning when I wake up and get to say goodnight every night when I'm off to sleep.

"There's no way he pitched that. Not after the pre-game they had last week," I hear his voice from the kitchen. Of course my dad and Skyler are talking about the Mariners game. I won't be surprised if this turns into a daily morning conversation between the two. I know Daddy misses taking sports since Teddy left. I'm not big on baseball but get my talking about shoes and you'll be with me all day long.

"Good morning Phoebe. Did you sleep well?" I see my mom pouring out her morning tea.

"Morning Mom and yes I did, but I'm not too excited about going back to school." As I make my way around the kitchen island, I see my Dad glare at me. "Calm down, it's not how I want to start my morning. Daddy's death glare." I mock his glare and Skyler tried to suppress a laugh but fails. Dad shakes his head but I can see a growing smile.

"Morning sweetie, you look different." Dad says while scanning me over. I know it doesn't approve of the straps of my dress but at least my legs aren't showing.

"Morning Dad and I feel different. It was good seeing Teddy after so long." I make my way over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek and in the process I find Skylers hand from behind my dad's back and give it a quick squeeze before letting go and finding my breakfast.

Skyler is unaffected by the gesture but I know he enjoyed it. Our little secret. "How's your morning Skyler?" I take out a cup from the cabinet to pour myself a cup of tea and join everyone at the breakfast bar.

"My morning has been good considering the past mornings I've had. Again, thank you for letting me stay here, Mr. Grey." I watch Dad put down his coffee and look Skyler straight in the eyes.

"Skyler, it's our pleasure to have you here. Please don't feel like you're intruding and thats an order not a request." Just so Skyler doesn't freak out, Daddy flashes his all-American boy smile.

"Ooh, Daddy ordering you around now. How are you going to take that?" I say through a laugh.

"Anyway I can get it." Skyler stands and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. This is normal between us so my parents aren't suspicious of it but we know better about it now. "We have to get to school before we're late for zero period. It going to be a long day considering how much we already missed in two days."

I look from the corner of my eyes to see my dad smiling. I'm annoyed by it. Daddy knows Skyler is a watchman on me now. Not that I don't mind but he's double dipping on this. "Take that smile of your face." I point at it with a straight of a face as possible which causes Daddy to laugh.

"Can't a person smile?" He say innocently and my mom hits him with a towel. "What is up with the women in this house?" Dad rolls his eyes and get off the bar stool. "I am off to work." Dad kisses my mom on the cheek and makes his way over to me. "Promise me you will stay at school from now on." He lifts my chin up. He knows I'm about to say something but stops me. "If you're having trouble being at school, call me. I may not let you leave but I want you to talk to me or your mother. Can you at least do that, angel?"

"Yes, I promise. Don't be mad at Skyler for leaving school with me. You know how stubborn I can be about it." I hug him tightly and I feel Daddy's hand run up and down my back.

"I know. I already talked to him about it. I got to give the guy some credit. He's practically at my level of concern with your safety. It's very rewarding to see that you have someone like that." He kisses my temple. "You look beautiful today. It's a good sign to see you dressing up again." Daddy looks at me and I smile.

"Slowly I'm getting there. Just be patient, Dad. I need to figure stuff out with myself before I confront myself with it but I promise I won't keep anything from you and mom. You guys are my lifeline. I love you so much, Daddy." I reach up on my tiptoe to give Dad a quick kiss on the cheek before letting him go.

"And I love you, very much." He grabs his jacket and suitcase. "Remember, you call me. I'll pick up the phone even if I'm in a meeting or signing a million dollar contract. I will stop and talk to you. Family comes before anything, you know that."

"Yes, I do and I will if anything comes up. Bye Daddy." I wave to him as I watch him leave with Taylor. I take a deep breath and walk to the living room to find Skyler reading his English book.

"Are you ready?" I grab my bag from the couch and my keys from the table.

"Yeah. Your dad wants me to drive us to school now." I roll my eyes at the request. "Phoebe, you know I have thing for eye rollers." He's standing in front of me with a smirk on his face. "What am I going to do with you?" He grabs me around the waist and carefully kisses my neck to make it seem like we're only hugging.

"Behave, my mothers still home." I giggle and push away. "Let me go say bye and we can leave."

"I'll be here." Skyler rests himself on the side of the couch.

I walk to the library and find my mom reading over some manuscripts. "Are you going to the office today?" She looks up from the seat.

"Yes, but not until 10. Are you leaving for school?" She gets up and walks over to me.

"Yes. I wanted to say bye before we left. Mom, thanks for letting Skyler stay here. You have no idea how much it means to me that he's here." I let out a deep sigh and feel tension leave my body with it.

"To my surprise, it took no convincing for your dad. He's very fond of Skyler even if he hides it all the time." She rubs her hand against my arm and I welcome the gesture. "Be safe at school today, sweetie. I don't know what's bothering you but I know time will allow that to surface." She gives me a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Mom. I don't know what time we'll be home but it'll be before dinner. I'll probably stay back at school to study for a bit with Skyler." We start walking back to the living room.

"That's fine. Just makes sure you call your dad and let him know so he won't freak out." I nod and walked over to get my bag. "Have a good day at school." Skyler and I both wave to my mom and head out to the garage.

Once we're in the garage, Skyler grabs my hand and pushes me gently against the car. "Are you sure you can handle going to school today?" I can see the worry in his eyes and I feel guilty.

"Even if I wasn't, I would have to go anyways. I feel better that you're here, Skyler. I had one of the best nights of sleep and it's been awhile since I've had one." I smile and bring my arms around his neck.

"I can say the same. I still can't believe I'm living under the same roof as you. It's almost like a dream I don't want to wake up from." Both his arms wrap around my waist.

"Then don't." I whisper against his soft lips and take advantage of the moment. I let our lips meet briefly but grows within seconds. I know Skyler has been wanting this for awhile. I can feel it in each kiss I get from him. I can feel the passion. For once I can feel.

"We're going to be late." Skyler reluctantly pulls away but keeps his smile. He opens the car door for me and I quickly take my seat. Climbing in, Skyler adjust his seat since I was the last one driving. "Short people," he teased.

"You love short people." I lean against my seat and watch Skyler pull out of the driveway.

"You look beautiful today. That little gesture at the breakfast table was a bold move." I laugh at Skyler's embarrassment.

"Why? Did you think we would get caught?" I say innocently although I know exactly what he's referring to.

"My ass would be dinner if your dad found out that I'm dating his only daughter, who he is extremely protective about and living under the same roof. I mean come on, doesn't it feel a little scandalous? Just a little...?" He stretches out his last sentence. I can see the amusement in his eyes.

"You're enjoying this too much, you know that?"

"That's because I'm allowed to." Skyler grabs my hand and kisses my knuckles and continues to hold it while driving to school. I smile at the moment. I allow myself to happy in the moment. Just while it lasts.


	15. The Surprise

_Yay! Another chapter! I'm trying to put some variation in here with event so some may be boring some may not be but I'm trying something new so bare with me. We're all learning together. Again, thank you for those who are reviewing. It's hard to keep motivated for a story when you feel like no one cares to read it. I do enjoy reading the reviews I get :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a little long considering what I've been uploading lately which is a good thing! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Fifty Shades Trilogy_

* * *

Skyler pulls into the senior parking lot and turns off the engine. "I seriously hate school." He lets out a deep sigh.

"Now you're starting to feel my pain. It's better when you're here." I grab his hand again. I know I have to get through the day and I want to without having to call either of my parents.

"We shall fight and conquer senior year." Skyler speaks in a pirate accent that causes me to giggle. "But it's going to be hard pretending that we're not something when we are." I feel the tension through his hands. His grip hardens along with his shoulders stiffening.

"But would you rather have the world know and live miserably in the media or enjoy the quiet time with a piece of mind?" I watch Skyler shake his head. The victory is mine. He doesn't know what its like to be in the public eye. A target at all times for money. My father worked hard to keep us out of the media and even if we did he would somehow take it down before it went viral.

"I'm still trying to figure out how I got lucky to have met you and for whatever reason you put up with me. It still confuses me. You can have anybody at a snap of a finger. A person of wealth and knowledge and yet here you are, with me. I come from paycheck to paycheck living and parents who basically abandon their child." I stop him there. The thought of Skyler thinking that he isn't deserving makes me sick to my stomach.

"Skyler," I whisper. "If it's anyone, it's me who doesn't deserve you. You make me look past my wealth and family to actually come back to appreciate it. You have taught me so much about life and how it's not a silver platter experience. When am I going to get through to her stubborn head that I choose you. I choose you through every guy and every girl out there to be my best friend and I choose you through every person that has ever attempted to be with me because nothing has felt so right to me until now." The adrenaline runs through my body and I try to calm my breathing down. I never told anyone about the effect Skyler had on my life. I don't think he even knew until this moment the value I truly have in our relationship.

"Phoebe," He cups my cheek with his hand and I lean into the welcoming warmth. "You're stronger than you think. I was just the little push you needed to realize everything around you." And with that being said, Skyler took his keys out from the ignition and grabbed his bag that is by my feet. "And for a start, we need to get to zero period. We have 5 minutes to change before we're tardy."

The one thing I adore about Skyler is his punctuality. I know he'll be where he says he'll be and on time. Nothing pisses me off more than someone who's late. "I swear, I should just make you my PA for life. I would never be late for anything ever again if I'm with you." I hear him laugh as I close the door behind me.

"I wouldn't mind that. I would know what you're doing, when you're doing it and for how long you'll be doing it for." Skyler raises his eyebrows and I know exactly what he just inferred.

"Maybe just being my boyfriend is good for now." I give him a quick side hug.

"I love the sound of that. It's music to my ears everytime I hear that I finally got you." Skyler kisses below my ear before letting me go. "I'll see you upstairs." I watch him go up the stairs to the boy locker room to change for dance as I make my way to the girls locker room.

As I walk out of the girls locker room and head upstairs to the dance studio, I spot Skyler in sweats and cut off t-shirt. I take the moment to take in the view. I never noticed how fit he actually is until now. Upper arm defined by the muscle lines and I can see the side of a v line where his abs are making their way in. A soft smile appears as I walk in and find Ava approaching me.

"Finally!" She grabs me and pulls me into a big hug. "You haven't been at school and when I called Uncle Christian to see what's going on, he said you were going to see Teddy for the weekend." Ava is my cousin on my dad's brothers side. She's the sister I never had and will always have my back but even she doesn't know what I've been going through.

"I'm fine. I just had a rough start to the school year and Dad thought it would be good to see Teddy since I haven't seen him in so long. There's nothing wrong right now." I smile at her and know that what I told her is technically in a way the truth.

"Okay but next time give me a heads up. You have no idea how awkward it was to be eating with people you don't normally mingle with." I feel bad knowing I should have told Ava that I was ditching school. Skyler, Ava and I always ate lunch together. We were three peas in a pod. Skyler loved her to death as a sister, too.

"I'm sorry. I completely forget to be honest. I just wanted to get out of school and away from all the people. You know how they were on the first day of school." Ava spots my concern right away.

"I know. I heard some rumor stuff about you and Skyler since both of you guys were gone the same day and were spotted leaving together but it all subsided now." She links our arms as we head to the back of the dance studio and sit while waiting for our teacher to instruct us. The thought of people talking about me makes me nervous, especially since Skyler and I have to hide ourselves.

I want to tell Ava everything. I want to tell her about Skyler and I. I want to tell her about the pills I've been taking and the deprivation I have to go through. I want to tell her that I don't feel like I can be apart of this family. I want to tell her everything, but I can't.

It took me so long to tell my own brother what is going on and out of the blue Skyler figured stuff out. This isn't what I wanted. I wanted to be better before anyone found out. I want to be healthy and say that I made it through before people known that I'm damaged. But I can't. I don't want help, but I need it.

"Phoebe?" Ava takes me out of my thoughts. "Are you with me here?"

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking about how much work I have to catch up on. What were you saying?" I smile innocently and Ava looks at me for a second then continues on.

"I was in the auditorium the other day rehearsing for the fall concert and I overhead Ms. Hutch saying that she wants Skyler to do a solo duet." Everything around me fades away. My attention is centered on Ava. Ms. Hutch is our dance instructor for the school. Groups were given mandatory choreography to create and perfect for the fall concert thats in 6 weeks. Theres no way we could create a show in 6 weeks if we started when school did. I'm in about 5 performance as a group and one solo duet with Ava.

"What are you trying to tell me, Ava?" I need to hear it or else I won't believe it. I already know what she's going to say but until she says it, it's not true.

"Ms. Hutch wants Skyler and Heather to do the solo duet." She whispers. I feel like the wind was pushed out of me. All the blood drains from my face and I know I'm turning pale. Heather? Out of all people, Ms. Hutch wants Heather to do the duet?

Heather and I have our difference. Our fathers are rivals of each other and even know I didn't want our fathers relations to conflict our friendship, she saw otherwise. My dad was always one step ahead of hers and summer before freshman year, Daddy bought half of Heather's Dad's company and ever since, she's been a living nightmare for me.

The thought of her doing a solo duet with Skyler angered me. We all know a couples duet was slow and emotional. I know she has a thing for Skyler and even though I trust him, I don't trust her. Does Skyler know yet? Ms. Hutch hasn't said anything yet so maybe she changed her mind.

"It's not official yet." I hear the fear in my voice. I don't even recognize it.

"It is. I was in her office before class and I saw the run list for the concert." Ava knows how much I hate this. She doesn't have to ask me if I'm okay because she knows I'm not. To her right now, I'm just Skyler's best friend and am protective of him in a sister way. She doesn't know that the intimacy of the dance that Skyler would have to do Heather will tear me to pieces.

"That list can always change. Nothing is official until tech week." She looks at me and we both know it's unlikely for the list to change now that we have 6 weeks to stage the dance. "If he wouldn't be giving one hundred percent effort, she'll drop the duet." I can't believe I'm saying this.

"How can you say that? You know how hard Skyler has been working for this. His dream is to have a solo duet and he's finally getting it. Phoebe, we've been dancing since we were 5. We got the duet freshman year because we already were coming in with experience. It was literally handed to us. Skyler did start dancing till eighth grade and had to work his way up. You know how difficult it is for a guy to become a dancer because of stereotypes. This is his chance, don't take it away from him." I know Ava is right. Skyler has been working up for this.

It's not easy becoming a dancer when you're a guy. Guys are suppose to play football and sit on their asses to play videogames but Skyler never did that. With everything that went on with his parents and the emancipation, dance was and still is his little getaway. He's just like me in a way. Getting lost in the music, putting every ounce of energy into each movement and just letting go. For those three minutes in a song, everything in the world is okay.

"I just can't bare her being that close to him. It may not mean anything to him but it'll sure mean a lot to her. I hate this, Ava. Fall concert is going to suck for me now that this is happening." I turn to see Skyler talking and laughing with some of the other dancers. Ava gives me a gentle side hug.

"Alright dancers. Sorry I'm late. I was printing out the official run list for the show. This fall concert is pretty loaded and I want it perfected. There is no room for mistakes. I can just tell by songs choice and group combination, we are really putting ourselves out there and pulling some dangerous risks." In that moment, Ms. Hutch left her seriousness and brought in a smile. "Now, I would like to that this moment to announce a small addition to the concert this year. With deep consideration and a watchful eye, I would like to announce that Skyler has earned his solo duet for the fall concert."

I watch Skylers eye widen in shock and soon he has the biggest smile on his face. I take a few steps towards him to give him a hug. I'm happy for him, I really am but I won't be as soon as he finds out who the duet is with.

"And his partner for this dance is Heather." In that moment, the cheer silence a little. People are still applauding but it's out of respect not excitement. We can hear in the background Heather jumping in joy but everyone stays quiet. I can feel Skyler's arms grip around me harder and I know he's angry at this.

"Congratulations," I whisper into his ears before reluctantly pulling away.

"Phoebe." I silence him. I already know that's going to tell me he won't do it. I already know that he's going to tell Ms. Hutch to change the person or else it's not happening.

"You deserve this so much. You worked so hard towards it. Don't overthink it, just take it and do it." I try to keep my voice strong so he won't see my disapproval.

"I don't want to share this moment with anyone else but you. It's not worth the energy if it's not you I'm dancing with. Phoebe, my dream of my first solo duet was for you to do it with me, no one else. Especially not Heather, out of all people." We interrupted when the music comes on to start warm-up.

"Take it Skyler. You're going to regret this if you don't give it your all." I walk away from him and into my spot for warm-up. The rest of the period is a living hell for me. My body is here but my mind isn't. I know the dance without thinking about it so automatically I drift off thinking about Skyler and Heather.

As soon as Ms. Hutch excuses us to shower and get ready for next period, I am the first one out the door. I notice Skyler trying to make his way through the people from the other side of the studio but I'm already down the stairs and into the locker room before he makes it across.

I turn on the shower and let the cold water hit my body for a few seconds before I can feel the warmth start to flow down. Why should I be jealous about Heather dancing with Skyler? I trust him. He's been wanting this for so long. Why can't I just be happy for him and not make it about me because it isn't._ Stop being selfish, Phoebe. You're taking away Skylers spotlight. You've already had yours so many time. It's his turn now._


	16. The Farewell (Story Update)

I have been struggling with this for some time now and have come to a sad conclusion that I will no longer be continuing Fifty Shades of Phoebe (as of right now).

I am sincerely grateful for all the support and followers I have had in the process of this story and I am so sorry that it's coming to an end.

The reasoning behind this was in the talks with my therapist for a while and for me, writing is more of a 'getaway' type of thing for when I'm having troubles with myself or in my surroundings and the when I first started Fifty Shades of Phoebe, I wasn't in the greatest place so I needed to isolate myself from reality for a little while and create a little fancy of my own (as some people may say) but now thing are getting back on track and I don't need to write for comfort anymore.

Because of that, I have lost inspiration (at the moment) to continue writing this story but I'm still in love with the storyline I have for it.

So here's what I'm going to do:

I'm keeping the story on FanFiction and I, myself, is staying on here (as I still love to read other peoples work). If I am in the mood or have this huge inspiration moment, I will write and upload a chapter but there is no guarantee when.

I might even start a new story but not based on any book, just a completely new story with my own characters, I don't know yet.

Honestly, if you guys have any ideas for this story or want to see it go in a certain direction, please do tell me and I will keep them in mind for when I do write.

Again, I'm so sorry for leaving the story like this but it may not be forever.

I hope you guys understand


End file.
